


Fear

by Peasent



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon, Post-Frozen (2013), Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasent/pseuds/Peasent
Summary: Unrest ensues both on the outside and within. How will Elsa fare against an enemy that is herself? The future of Arendelle depends on Elsa. (AO3 upload)
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Embedded Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fanfic let alone my first story to be published. As such I am open to constructive criticism and advice! Please do review away. This is an upload for my new AO3 account, so although it may seem new it started in 2014.

**Fear**

**Chapter 1: Embedded Darkness**

"The greatest enemy is the enemy within"

* * *

It had been a chaotic two months since the 'Eternal Winter'. An event that the citizens of Arendelle, and honoured guests, will never forget.

And how could they?

The display of such magic shook everyone's belief to the core. It certainly cast doubt on the royal family.

Although the citizens of Arendelle had quickly accustomed and accepted the Queen's magical powers, there was unrest. Though they may be happy for the royal family, the stability of the kingdom was uncertain.

Arendelle had suffered immense losses of crops and livestock during the 'Eternal Winter', resulting in food shortages. Additionally, trades with neighbouring kingdoms have either been withheld or cut off entirely. Diplomatic relations with kingdoms have degraded and the future of Arendelle seemed grim.

As such, Her Majesty, Queen Elsa, worked both day and night to keep her kingdom afloat. An incredible challenge and a heavy burden, but Elsa was not keen on playing blind. So, work she did, pushing herself to breaking point day after day. Sending out letters, organizing restoration efforts, and trying to keep the people's trust in her. In fact, Elsa was more often to be found in her royal study than her bedroom, with the exception of the bathroom or the Great Hall.

This continued for two months, Anna found it hard to keep herself calm. She had hoped that a relationship with her sister, whom she had waited on for years, could be rekindled and strengthened. Anna simply wanted to be with her sister. But now she had another dosage of separation, and oh how it hurts her heart.

Elsa also shared similar thoughts, her work had kept her away from Anna and she did not wish to repeat her history of separation. But the work did have a positive, it quelled her disturbed mind. For years in isolation, it was of no surprise that Elsa would have suffered some form of mental damage. But the surprise lay in the severity of the damage. The instability of her mind frightened the Queen as much as her ice powers. But where her ice powers seemed to be making good progress, her mind was not in any stage of recovery. The unstable mind of hers brought forth dark and horrific thoughts that constantly plagued her mind through the years. Some of which were directed at her beloved sister, Anna.

It was a cloudy typical autumn night as Elsa worked tiredly through another pile of paperwork. Citizens of Arendelle have long retired to their homes, leaving the castle the only place in the kingdom emanating light. The Royal study was illuminated by a lone candle on Elsa's desk casting light especially onto the Queens dishevelled face. Elsa noted that she had been working for a day and a half straight so far with no breaks. As such her physical appearance would have most likely suffered but her audience will have to make do. Letting out a tired sigh, Elsa stretched out on her cushioned chair. She closed her eyes attempting to take a short break from her arduous work.

Elsa felt peaceful as the crisp autumn air brushed against her skin. Her mind felt a little clearer with the gentle whisper of the curtains as they danced with this gift of nature. Slowly but surely, Elsa began to drift to sleep.

As she settled into a relaxing nap, a voice spoke breaking the reverie.

'Quaint isn't it, the role of a Queen'

Elsa jumped out of her seat upon hearing the voice. Her hands were instinctively drawn up, emitting a pulsing white glow. Eyes swept the study frantically, trying to ascertain the source.

'It has been far too long, you don't even remember me' the voice spoke again, with a sinister chuckle.

Elsa dropped her defensive stance as she realized who or more appropriately, what the voice was.

'Avoiding me? You can't possibly avoid yourself Elsa' the voice continued, making sure to add emphasis on her name. For the voice was Elsa herself, or more specifically her darker side brought to life by her own mind. The voice caused the Queen to immediately regret her choice for a break, as the work itself had silenced the voice for the past 2 months.

'It seems isolation is natural to you, what a surprise' the tone was heavy with sarcasm.

'Conceal it, don't feel it' Elsa repeated the mantra in her head.

'You cannot ignore me Elsa'

'What is it that you want!?' Elsa mentally screamed. The exhaustion was getting the better of her

'Just wanted to have a little chat, especially about…Anna' with the mention of the name, dark thoughts swarmed Elsa's mind. Thoughts that she had long fought to suppress since a teen.

'No, no stop it' Elsa ordered as she shook her head in a feeble attempt to shake off the swarming thoughts.

'How amusing! You so desperately try to hide yourself away from the world, from her, and yet a simple spark sets you off!' Pitched laughter filled her mind.

Elsa gripped her hair tightly. Fear and anger mixed violently in her heart.

"Elsa!"

The sudden proclamation of her name resonating through her ears jolted Elsa out of herself. Elsa's eyes widened as she surveyed the room which was now covered in threatening icicles that were glowing red. The royal study was unrecognizable.

"Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes settled on the lone figure at the door, easily distinguishable by the strawberry blonde hair. She felt her heart drop into her stomach as she surveyed the extent of her damage.

"Anna?" Elsa found her voice hoarse and shaky.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna shouted out as she slowly made her way through the expanse of ice.

"No, don't come in An-" Elsa barely got the words out before slipping onto the floor.

Anna let out a yelp and hurried to her, leaping dangerously over the ice.

"I-I…." Elsa stuttered as she felt an unsettling warmth move from her head down.

"What happened? Elsa?" Anna asked concerned as she reached for Elsa who lay on the floor.

"I don't know...I...I feel" Elsa stuttered out, finding it harder and harder to formulate a sentence. She found it incredibly frustrating and thought that maybe it's best if Anna come back another time. Yes, later would be fine.

Anna did not need to hear Elsa's mind to know that her sister was losing it. The glazed and unfocused eyes was all she needed to see to know that Elsa needed help.

"Elsa, can you hear me?" Anna asked worriedly, shaking the blonde as well for good measure.

"Can..hear...me" Elsa repeated lazily. Her thoughts were becoming increasingly scrambled but she could focus on the fact that now not only was she unable of intellectual speech but she was also repeating Anna's words like an idiot. Elsa scrunched her eyebrows in frustration as she fought with her mouth to cooperate.

"Elsa, stay awake!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna…..Ann.," muttered Elsa as she lost hold of consciousness, sprawling on the icy floor. Last she heard was Anna's screams.

Eyes fluttered open only to be shut at the sudden exposure to bright light. Elsa groaned as a headache tortured her still awakening mind. Groggily she opened her dry mouth to speak the only thing on her mind, "Anna".

"Oh! Your Majesty you're awake! Princess Anna! Princess Anna!"

Elsa turned to the source of the sound as her hands roamed the smooth bed sheets under her. She smiled as she saw the loyal Gerda sitting by her side. The smile grew larger as Anna burst into the room, her room she finally realized.

"Elsa! Are you alright? What happened last night?" Anna asked vibrantly as she sprinted towards the bed.

"I'm fine, except for a...slight headache," Elsa replied with a slight chuckle as she took in the sight of Anna. Her younger sister had her signature morning hairdo, which basically meant strands of strawberry blonde hair standing out in every direction possible.

"Oh, Elsa I was so worried!" Anna exclaimed as she reached down and gave Elsa a quick peck on the lips. The sudden kiss on her dry lips banished the atrocious headache and left her in shock. Anna giggled as she saw Elsa's perplexed face and gave a half-hearted apology, "Sorry, I forgot about you and unexpected physical contact."

"Oh no, no I'm fine," Elsa quickly assured, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

"Seriously though Elsa. What happened last night? I was so worried, you were there on the floor and I thought you were in pain. Your face was in such agony, an-and the study it was covered in ice!" Anna rambled.

"It's nothing Anna, really and I appreciate your concern," Elsa said dismissively. She could see by the look on Anna's face that it was not the answer she was after.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked timidly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Anna, thank you. But shouldn't you be out with somebody?" Elsa responded, dodging Anna's questions.

"Uh yeah, I guess," Anna replied nervously, rubbing the back of her neck subconsciously.

"Well do not let me keep you, be on your way now," Elsa said with a shooing motion of her hand.

"Oh um, Elsa? You might want to do something about the study,"

Looking down both ends of the hall, Elsa found to her relief no one in the vicinity. If word of this got out, her reputation would surely take a hit. She had worked hard to convince everyone that her powers were well under control. Her subjects must not know about this. With trembling hands, she reached forth for the doorknobs and carefully swung the doors open.

Inspecting the study, Elsa took note of the vast amount of icicles. They weren't natural icicles, instead they pointed menacingly outwards and were tinted red. Twirling her hands, Elsa removed the hideous sight before her. She would have to keep her powers under control again, for it seems that they were still wild. And wild meant danger. Elsa could not afford that. Not at all.

With that done, Elsa made her way towards her desk to resume her work. She was grateful that Anna had to be out with Kristoff again today. Anna was overly concerned about what happened last night and even Elsa herself wasn't sure what happened. Anna's absence would provide time for Elsa to think, time was what she needed.

That was what she always does anyways. Sending Anna off on an adventure with the Royal Ice Master of which she would definitely hear about as soon as she returned. Great stories as always, most could be argued on fact or fiction. But while she was gone, Anna could be Anna and Elsa could be herself. Elsa did not expect coming out of isolation to be easy, and that was a precise prediction.

Elsa cautiously lowered herself onto the seat, suddenly afraid that the voice would return. She sat still and braced herself for the unnerving voice. But as the minutes went by, nothing happened. Elsa let out a heavy sigh of relief as she went back to work, settling into her routine.

Unbeknownst of Elsa, danger was poised to strike. Waiting for the right moment, where it will finally have its way.


	2. Lurking Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Self Harm in this chapter

**Fear**

**Chapter 2: Lurking Evil**

"Look! Evil is lurking outside your door, will you let it in?"

* * *

Kristoff albeit the mountain man with little 'human' experience, could tell that something was troubling Anna. The usual bubbly, lively and careless redhead was replaced by a sombre girl. She may look the same, but she definitely felt different to Kristoff. He was torn between avoiding the problem as he usually does and to actually confront Anna's problem.

It was much easier to avoid the problem. What if he couldn't solve it? What if explaining it hurt her more? What if the problem was about him?

Try as he could, he just could not take the silent depressing atmosphere and Kristoff finally decided to gather his words.

"What's on your mind?"

'It's nothing," Anna mumbled after a moment of hesitation. Kristoff chose not take insult of the reply and instead held the Princess close, fingers busy with her leaf infested hair. They had just returned from the North Mountain, having a mediocre morning in the ice castle followed by a spontaneous race through the forest. Although Kristoff had noticed that all the while Anna was not her usual self. And in some cases, her joy seemed too forced and unnatural.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Kristoff asked, mentally face palming himself at the awkward question. Anna looked up at Kristoff, a smile on her face but her cloudy eyes betrayed her façade.

"It's not important, really it's fine!" Anna blurted out hoping to change the subject. Kristoff gave her a crooked smile, he saw through the lie easily.

"I may be a mountain man Anna, but I know a lie when I hear it," Kristoff stated as his hands continued their gentle removal of leaves from Anna's pigtails, "And I don't like to be lied too."

He watched on intently as Anna remained silent but definitely lost in thought. The two sat there in an uncomfortable silence on Kristoff's sleigh, watching Sven played around with Olaf.

"Elsa is...troubled, I want to help. I really do! But she always shuts me out," Anna finally pronounced breaking the painful silence. She looked at Kristoff's face for his reaction, gazing over his fair freckled face before staring into his light brown eyes.

"Elsa's probably still new to all this, well everything really," Kristoff smiled reassuringly. "She is going to need a lot of help, especially from you."

"Yeah but I can't, she just shuts me out," Anna whined. "I want to reach out to her so badly, like all the years before. But it's so hard especially when she's just there yet so far away. She's probably worrying I'm too young or, oh no Anna this is a Queen's matter you...I'll just shut up now."

Kristoff took a deep breath. He should have known the problem was about Elsa. Nothing gets Anna more worked up than her sister, and yet he couldn't understand why the two would just talk.

"Well maybe she needs space, it could actually be far less serious than you think," Kristoff suggested, "And if I know anything about you is that you are terrible when you think too much."

"You're mean."

"I do try to please."

"But I feel, I know that it is a big problem," Anna protested, "it's even most likely one where she needs help with but instead she's at it alone, again"

Kristoff was about to reply when suddenly snowflakes danced around them. Olaf let out a childish giggle as he ran about, grasping at the crystalline flakes with his twig arms. Sven was enjoying it too, letting out his tongue to savour the icy treat.

"But it's only autumn…" Kristoff trailed off as he curiously stared at the once clear sky now plagued by dark clouds.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. Kristoff understood immediately and swiftly proceeded to secure Sven to the sleigh. Making sure everything was secured, especially Olaf, Kristoff took hold of the reins as they hastily made their way back to the castle.

* * *

Elsa glared at the letter in her hands, the origins itself had her blood boiling. Her glare was fortunately directed at a lifeless material, for if directed at a person, they were as good as dead. The letter had been sent from Weselton, where the despised Duke still held a grudge on Arendelle. Such a grudge that he had daringly threatened in the letter to intercept Arendelle ships still using their trade routes. Elsa noted the words 'intercept with means of force'.

How barbaric!

How she hated that scrawny man who had attempted to take her life. Now he dares threatens her kingdom? Fuming with anger, Elsa tossed the letter aside to move on. She would have to think about this situation another time, when she was of calm state of mind. Picking up the last letter on her desk, she fought to keep calm lest the royal study froze over again.

As she read the letter, all attempts to remain calm was shattered.

> _Your Majesty Queen Elsa,_
> 
> _I am reporting as per my duty to monitor on Prince Hans._
> 
> _With regret, the Royal family of the Southern Isles has pardoned Hans of all charges. I dare say he was welcomed with more amusement than discipline. Rumour has it that Hans has expressed a dedication to seize Arendelle to prove his worth._

Elsa could not continue reading. Memories of that pathetic excuse of a human Hans came back. The idea of the deceiving prince that used her sister for greed, it sent her over the edge. Hans condemned Anna to death with his insatiable greed of power. To possibly have him return was alarming.

'No Elsa, YOU killed your sister'

Elsa shot out of her seat at the sudden return of the voice. The letter fell out of her hands and unceremoniously onto the floor, forgotten.

'That is not true' Elsa mentally argued.

'It is, and you know it all too well'

'No I-'

'Your hands are the only one to bear the guilt of that day'

Elsa clumsily ran out of the study and towards her bedroom, hoping to run away from this. Thoughts instigated by her darker side flooded her mind as she ran.

Running was childish, but all she knew to do. All she could see in her mind was the time where she had struck her sister on the head, the time she froze Anna's heart and that moment she stood before Anna's frozen lifeless body. Tears began falling from her fearful eyes as these thoughts made her realised that she was a monster. She was a monster that harmed and even killed her sister, Anna. She was the cause for Anna's false love with Hans. Her isolation made Anna so desperate for love. Arendelle was suffering because of her.

'But they love me now, I'm getting better now!' Elsa fought back.

'Then what? You'll only make a mistake again and hurt somebody, hurt Anna again.'

'T-that's not true, I can be better!'

'Do you honestly believe that? Not even the people around you do, they're just waiting for you to slip up. They smile at you, but inside they fear the power that you possess!'

Crying helplessly, Elsa fell to her knees suddenly losing her energy. She watched on as her bedroom turned into an icy terror. Her attention was mainly focused at the icicles that were closing in on her. Normally her powers were defensive in nature, but she watched terrified as her powers focused menacingly at her.

'The time has come Elsa'

'Time?'

'It's for the best Elsa, you know what must be done to monsters'

'N-No' Elsa tried to argue but there was truth in her dark words. Without her, everyone will be safe. Anna will be safe.

'I am not a monster, am I?'

Slowly the battle in her head reached an end. Resignedly Elsa surrendered herself to the approaching spears of ice. There was no sense in arguing, it had to be done. Elsa gritted her teeth as the ice stabbed at her and she braced for the coming of death. So, consumed was she with her death she did not notice the icy spears purposefully avoiding her vital organs.

'I'm sorry Anna, so sorry'

* * *

Anna dashed through the large castle gates after hastily leaving Kristoff. The guards and few citizens inside stood transfixed at the sudden snow fall.

_Kristoff you must return to the city square, keep the citizens calm_

_But Anna, why would they listen to me? Besides I want to help!_

_Help the people of Arendelle, I'll be fine!_

She had faith in Kristoff, and genuine trust too. Anna hoped that Elsa was alright, the citizens of Arendelle only have Kristoff to keep them calm for the moment. Running inside the castle, Anna crashed into a group of servants also in a mad hurry.

"Oh! Princess Anna I'm so sorry!" Gerda cried out quickly catching the flailing redhead as she was falling.

"Gerda! E-Elsa where is she?" Anna exclaimed regaining balance. She looked past the servant's shoulder to focus on the group. The group comprised of servants and guards. Leading the group was the trustworthy Kai.

"Your Highness, we are making our way to her chambers now, we couldn't find her Majesty in the royal study," Kai replied for Gerda, beckoning for Anna to follow as the group sprinted to the Queen's chambers. As they approached Elsa's room, ice could be seen spreading through the hallway, evidence of Elsa's presence. Anna felt time tormentingly slow down as Kai swung the heavy chamber door open. She could only recognise Elsa's head as the rest of her body was consumed by ice. Screams were let out but Anna was not even sure if it came from her. The group fought their way through the icy spikes, the guards swinging their weapons to make a safe path. When they eventually reached the motionless Queen, Anna could not even find the voice to express herself. For there was the Queen, her sister Elsa, with numerous icicles gruesomely embedded in her pale body. There were dark blood stains on these icy spears but no blood was flowing from the wounds. Kai feared the worst as he inspected the wounds, ordering all the available doctors to come to the Queen's aid.

Anna was at loss at what she should do. Never had she paid any attention to her medical lessons and she regretted her foolish actions now. Trembling Anna shifted herself as close to Elsa as possible holding the cold and lifeless body gently. With shaky hands, Anna brushed loose strands of hair away from Elsa's face. She stared at the face before her, devoid of life but held a slight hint of agony. Anna took a hard look at Elsa's face, imprinting it into memory for it may be the last time. She held her sister's head to her chest and managed to find the voice to whisper into her ear "Don't leave me Elsa. Please stay with me, I-I love you."

With those words, Anna broke down and cried her eyes out. Her heart was painfully tight and her body shook uncontrollably. She could not bear losing her last piece of family. Her one and only Elsa.


	3. Snow's Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chess part might be cringe.

**Fear**

**Chapter 3: Snow's Fury**

**"** And before me, a wall of solid white"

* * *

Kristoff skidded to a halt at the town square, catching his breath as he stopped. The cobblestones were starting to frost over, and visibility was gradually declining. He let out a booming shout that caught everyone's attention nearby. Just as Kristoff attempted to let out a ready made speech of sorts, the people started peppering him with questions. He groaned as he realized that they knew about his relationship with the Royal family, thus he was here to them as a representative.

"What's the reason for such a display?"

"Are we in for trouble, again?"

"Where's the Queen?"

Kristoff arms flung about but his mouth refused to cooperate. Social interaction never was a thing of Kristoff's naturally, and having the focus of so many people was overwhelming. They were agitated, and frustratingly curious. It didn't help that he was too. At the very least they were still civilized and in some sense of order. Kristoff just wished somebody, anybody were to be doing this rather than him. He was finding the never-ending questions far too overwhelming. Not just the questions, the answers too. For he was as clueless as they. The noise reached a crescendo.

"Enough please!" Kristoff shouted exasperatedly. The ever-growing crowd was suddenly dead quiet and all eyes were on Kristoff. Not used to being the centre of attention, Kristoff's face went bright red and his heart was pounding.

"I um…Look just be calm okay? This thing…I mean this problem is being dealt with," Kristoff said with what he hoped was a tone of authority. The people around him kept quiet as it kept snowing around them.

The thundering sound of hooves averted everyone's attention and Kristoff was glad for the change. He watched on as five palace horses approached him with urgency. Kristoff stood stiff as he recognized the lead rider, General Major Erling of the Arendelle Royal Guard.

"Sir!" Kristoff stood tall.

"Mr. Bjorgman?" The General Major enquired, straightening his jacket.

"Yes that's me Si…." Kristoff's reply was cut short by a wave of the General Majors' hand.

"No need for formalities, we are here by Princess Anna's request to take you to the castle immediately," Erling stated as he walked his horse close enough to Kristoff to haul him up.

"Oh, woah hey be careful!" Kristoff yelled as he was effortlessly hoisted off the ground and onto the saddle. The strength of the General Major surprised Kristoff.

"Sorry, but there is no time to lose" Erling apologized as he spurred his horse in the direction they had come from. Kristoff held onto the saddle tight as the horse picked up a remarkable speed. He looked back at Sven who was unsure of what to do.

"Come on Sven! Try and keep up," Kristoff shouted at his reindeer "take Olaf with you too!"

* * *

Anna gazed at the infirmary as the doctors, nurses and physicians scurried about the room. The room had bright yellow wallpaper that somehow in this moment looked uncomfortably dull. Elsa's powers were still flowing from her, making the task of getting the fireplace going difficult. Some servants were present too with shovels, busy removing the snow piling up on the floor. Breaths could be seen being released from each individual's concerned mouths. The room was getting colder each passing minute.

"This will not do, we must have the fire going this instant!" one of the doctors bellowed.

"I'm trying," Gerda mumbled as she kneeled before the fireplace, fingers fumbling with the wood. A fire roared into life before going out with a loud whoosh. Gerda slammed her hands on the hearth in frustration.

"I can't feel a pulse," another doctor stated with a worried voice. Almost every eyebrow in the room was furrowed at the revelation and the scurry turned into a frenzy rush.

"No blood flow, this is not looking good" a stout doctor blurted out as he squeezed the Queen's fingers and felt her neck. Each word she heard sent Anna's hope down a notch. Half of her wanted to get out, to stop hearing such bad news. But the other half wanted to stay by her sister's side, to be there for her. A tap on the shoulder breaks her attention on Elsa.

"Your highness, Mr. Bjorgman whom you have requested is here," a young guard informs softly. Anna quickly thanked the guard before slipping out of the room. She had decided to leave her sister be, for now. Anna sped down the hallway and out into the courtyard where a confused Kristoff was standing.

"Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed as the strawberry blonde rushed into his arms.

"Kristoff, I need you to take me to the trolls," Anna said as she pulled out of the embrace.

"Why? What about the Queen?" Kristoff asked not quite understanding Anna's request.

"I need you to take me to the trolls, there's something wrong with Elsa that only they would know." Anna replies tugging at Kristoff's black vest, leading them towards Sven. The pair was interrupted by a clearing of a throat. Anna snapped her head around to face an apprehensive Erling.

"Yes?" Anna asked impatiently.

"Your Highness, may I remind you that with Queen Elsa's condition you are currently ruler of Arendelle," Erling stated attempting to avoid Anna's cold stare. Anna visibly slumped at the realization.

"Oh! Right how foolish of me," Anna stammered, embarrassed by her irresponsible behaviour. Her features quickly softened and she dropped the stare. She had a duty to Arendelle and she had overlooked such a matter.

"There's an emergency meeting in the Great Hall requiring your presence," Erling continued, gesturing for the Princess to make haste.

"Thank you, apologies for my rude behaviour," Anna replied shyly before turning towards Kristoff "Please will you go to the trolls, for me?"

"I will," Kristoff replied with a soft smile. He took notice of Anna's nervous behaviour with the revelation of her royal authority.

"Thank you, be safe," Anna said with a weak smile as she turned to follow Erling into the castle. Kristoff turned towards the gates as Sven stood by his side. This is going to be tough Kristoff thought to himself as the gentle snowfall slowly turned into a blizzard.

* * *

Elsa woke up in a dark empty space. All she could see was her own body, perfectly illuminated but everything else was either dark or black. Her hands patted her torso, where her death wounds should be but she found none. Confused she looked around wondering where she was. Is this the afterlife? Elsa thought to herself. Once she had determined that every part of her was working, she got up from the floor to find an exit. Elsa felt foolish groping around, desperate trying to find a wall or anything that would aid her. Her search ceased when she felt a sudden gust of wind. The wind brought an unnatural sensation to her skin, it wasn't chill for that never bothered her. This sensation was unsettling nevertheless. As Elsa turned to what she hoped was the source of the wind, her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

There before her, was a splitting image of herself. From head to toe, like staring into a mirror. But as she closely inspected the body before her, she noticed the differences. The 'Elsa' had coal black eyes and held a rather sensual pose. There was even an evil smirk plastered on the pale face.

"Hello Elsa," the 'Elsa' said with the familiar voice that Elsa knew all to well "welcome to the darkness. I had always wanted you to see me."

"What am I doing here?" Elsa hissed at the forbidding sight before her.

"Well, by harming yourself you have left your body without control," the 'Elsa' replied as it slowly made its way towards Elsa. Frightened by the approach Elsa instinctively backed away only to find her limbs unresponsive.

"You're in my dominion now Elsa, I have control here," the 'Elsa' sneered, cupping Elsa's cheeks roughly and squeezing them. "But as for your, our, body that is yet to be decided." 'Elsa' whispered before it backhanded Elsa's fearful face. Elsa could not hold in a whimper of pain.

"You were always the weak little girl, how pathetic," the 'Elsa' mocked "how I've waited so long for this moment." Elsa could only manage to shoot a glare at the insult.

"How dare YOU" Elsa boomed, anger coursing through her veins.

"Its Mareritt stupid child, don't you remember the name you gave me?" Mareritt said as she slapped the vulnerable Elsa. Earning herself another cry of pain.

Nightmare Elsa remembered the nickname she had given for the voice. The voice that kept her from sleep countless nights. voice that now stood before her in form. The anger inside of her was battling ferociously with her fear.

"Chess," the single word from Mareritt stopped Elsa completely.

"W-What?" Elsa asked hopelessly confused.

"A game of chess Elsa," Mareritt replied annoyed gesturing towards a chess table and two chairs that had appeared between the two of them "winner gets control of the body."

"Is this a joke?" Elsa spat out, her anger rising ahead of her fear. Elsa had decided that anger be her choice instead of fear for once in her life.

"Elsa are you always going to be that moronic, ugh will it help if told you that Arendelle is in danger right now?" Mareritt replied, her voice was calm but her body language reflected her impatience. "A game of chess Elsa, winner...takes...all."

Elsa was too angry to put together a single comprehensible sentence, so she resorted to a slow nod. It did not seem like there was any way else out of this. Elsa wanted to save her anger for the match anyways. As the two approached the chess table, Elsa noticed that every part of it was made of ice. Not the same ice that she could conjure, this ice was capable of an array of color and intricate detail. Elsa sat at what she understood as the white side, her pieces were ice filled with swirling snow. Mareritt sat gracefully at the opposite end, her pieces were of similair shape but their color was a pulsating dark purple.

"Shall we begin?" Mareritt asked, motioning for Elsa to take the first move. After a moment of hesitation to gather her composure, Elsa gave a quick nod. Her hands stiff as she moved her pawn.

A2 pawn to A4.

E7 pawn to E5.

A1 rook to A3.

F8 bishop to C5.

Elsa was a little rusty with chess, but she could clearly see Mareritt's tactic. Her hand was ready to set in place her counteractive. E2 pawn to E3.

Mareritt gave a smug look as she swiftly made her move. C5 bishop to A3. White Rook out.

Elsa cocked her eyebrow at Mareritt's aggressive and reckless move. B1 knight to A3. Black Bishop out.

Mareritt kept her smug appearance as she took her turn. A7 pawn to A5.

H2 pawn to H4.

A8 rook to A6.

F1 bishop to A6. Black Rook out. Two can play this game Elsa thought to herself, a plan already formulating in her mind.

B8 knight to A6. White Bishop out.

A3 knight to B5. Elsa set her plan in motion, she was determined to take the offensive.

D7 pawn to D5. Nonchalantly Mareritt moved her pawn.

B5 knight to A7. Elsa fought to keep still as her prize, the black bishop, was within reach.

G8 bishop to D7. Mareritt gave an evil smirk towards Elsa whom let out a heavy sigh as her plans were foiled.

Don't hold back, strike again Elsa said to herself, quickly turning to another plan of attack. H1 rook to H3.

D7 bishop to A4. White Pawn out.

Elsa eyed the black bishop, trying to figure out Mareritt's strategy. This proved fruitless and she consulted her plan in her head. The black bishop was then quickly ignored as Elsa continued with her objective, the bishop she deemed unimportant as it posed no threat to her plans. H3 rook to F3.

Whatever confidence that Elsa had built up with her new plan was immediately shattered as she watched Mareritt gracefully moved her queen. Elsa held her breath as the queen moved across the icy board. D8 queen to H4. White Pawn out.

The sudden presence of the black queen called for alarm as it imposed great danger. Elsa's fingers hovered over her only rook which was in the perfect spot to thwart Mareritt's advance. However Elsa needed the rook to proceed with her plan and the rook was already in position. With bated breath she drew her hand away from the rook to settle on her pawn. I'll just scare her off Elsa assured herself. G2 pawn to G3.

Mareritt clucked her tongue in disapproval as she moved her queen forward, completely ignoring Elsa's pawn. H4 queen to H1.

Elsa cursed under her breath as the black queen broke through her defenses. With new found determination, Elsa proceeded to continue with her plans. She was not going to let Mareritt trample on her, Elsa was going to put up a fight. F3 rook to F5.

A4 bishop to C2. White Pawn out.

The sudden breach of her defense by the bishop and the vulnerability of her queen caused Elsa to succumb to her instincts. D1 queen to C2. Black Bishop out. As she did so, Elsa realized she made a big mistake.

H1 queen to G1. White Knight out. "Check," Mareritt called out, her lips in a devilish grin.

Elsa looked at her pieces in complete disarray, no defense in place whatsoever and now her king was in danger. It was not looking good at all for Elsa. Grudgingly Elsa moved her king out of harms way. E1 king to E2.

F7 pawn to F6. Mareritt's move effectively blocked Elsa's rook from advancing. Elsa however was not going to give up.

C2 queen to A4. "Check!" Elsa exclaimed, pleased to be on the offensive instead.

Mareritt just shook her head at Elsa's desperate action. C7 pawn to C6. Again Mareritt ceased Elsa's advances with a just a pawn. Cunningly Mareritt also set a defensive line of pawns with the recent pawn being the final piece. Elsa let out a guttural groan as she inspected the newly formed defense perimeter. There were weak spots yes, but any attempt to strike these would be easily seen and anticipated. Elsa in her thoughts remembered that the only chess matches she ever had was with Anna. And that was a considerable time ago, before her isolation. They were interesting to say the least, Elsa found her sister's temper a major advantage. It's no wonder now how bad your skills are Elsa thought to herself. She continued to mull over a course of action as she moved her rook out of harms way. F5 rook to H5.

When Mareritt did not make a move, Elsa was surprised. Throughout the match Mareritt was the one who made her moves immediately after Elsa had hers. Mareritt managed this in rapid succession as if there was no need for thought behind it. Now as Elsa looked across at her mirror image, she saw the familiar signs of deep thought as she herself had seen them when she looked at herself in the mirror in her youth. What bothered her most was what caused for a sudden change in attitude? Elsa continued to gaze at Mareritt trying to determine the sudden need for distraction from the game. Suddenly Mareritt's face broke into an evil grin. If evil could ever smile, Elsa was seeing it right before her.

The silence became uncomfortable for Elsa as she fidgeted in her seat. She watched in rapt attention as Mareritt's hand finally approached the board, ready to make a move. What happened next floored Elsa, Mareritt had knocked over her king. Elsa did not believe her eyes as the black king fell onto board before shattering completely. The rest of the black pieces shattered as well, releasing a dark purple vapor as they did so.

"I concede," Mareritt informed flatly, her evil grin was still present.

"I don't understand." Elsa said puzzled. Why is she conceding? She had the upper-hand. And why is she so pleased about it? Elsa asked herself, the confusion irritated her and Mareritt's grin just made it worse.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again very soon Elsa," Mareritt said, accentuating the words 'very soon'. With that, everything faded away and Elsa felt a strong urge to sleep. The image of Mareritt's evil grin vivid in her mind as she zoned out. Very soon.


	4. A Power Called Love

**Fear**

**Chapter 4: A Power Called Love**

"Love, impossible to define and impossible to fathom its power"

* * *

The dramatic change from autumn to a winter terror was really taking its toll on Kristoff. The pounding wall of white made for poor visibility and slow progress. The wind stung his exposed skin, especially his face and arms. He had long dismounted Sven to walk by his side, preferring to use the reindeer as a protection from the wind and at the same time supporting his animal friend. But even with all this, Kristoff could not shake off the cold. Granted he was not dressed in his winter gear, but he did grow up with the snow and ice. None of his experiences however could have prepared him for this, and he knew Sven was suffering as well. Sven for the first time was shivering violently.

As they approached the valley however, things only got worse. With the wind forcefully channelled through the tight passage, it made the blizzard down in Arendelle child's play. Kristoff could barely see himself and was relying heavily on his instincts as he held onto Sven's fur. Oddly the howling wind sounded almost human, like a person in agony. Kristoff was thrown back as a sudden strong gust of wind hit him full force. So quick was the blast that he had no time to firm his grip on Sven. Kristoff opened his mouth to receive a mouthful of snow as he flew through the air before landing, hard, on ice. Kristoff scrambled in fear as he slid down an icy slope. Sven hurriedly tried to grab Kristoff's arm with his mouth but he was too slow. Each bite missing as Kristoff slid faster and faster down the ice assisted by the wind. Kristoff instinctively reached for his ice pick but groaned in frustration as he realized he had none. His legs suddenly left the ice and Kristoff watched in horror as he approached the cliff's edge.

His death slide abruptly stopped as something got a hold of his left arm firmly. Kristoff looked up expecting to see Sven but was surprised when it was a human. General Major Erling. Erling had his other arm out and Kristoff immediately swung his right arm into the man's grasps. With one pull Erling had managed to get Kristoff on solid ground. Both men gathered their composure.

"Thank…you," Kristoff said between quick breaths.

"You're welcome," Erling replied loudly, the wind had picked up again. Kristoff pointed at the General Major and the two royal guards that he had just noticed.

"Oh, my men had informed me about the conditions of the mountains as they returned. Not to mention the amount of wolves roaming around here. So I came to aid you," Erling filled in "had to sneak past the General though."

Kristoff nodded, the extra help would be very useful for this journey. All they need now was the necessary equipment. "I cannot fully express my…gratitude, but we need to grab some tools first," Kristoff stated as he grabbed hold of Sven and headed down the hill. Erling could only follow, the mountains was not his area of expertise. Kristoff already had a destination in mind.

"Yoo hoo, big….." Oaken trailed off at the sight of the men who had stormed through his door. Panic slowly set in as he looked over each man. The scruffy man he immediately recognized as the ice harvester, who was now accompanied by three royal guards. "Vat is the reason for this? I already told you I'm a not crook yah," Oaken said uneasily as the four men approached him.

"Easy Oaken," Kristoff said with a grin "We're here for your tools, winter tools."

"Oh! That would be in our vinter stock over there," Oaken said relieved. Both because he was not in trouble and for the first time in his store's history, they had winter stock every season. Kristoff headed towards the spot in an instant, grabbing everything he could and shoving them in the largest bags available. Meanwhile Erling was at the counter sorting out the payment. Kristoff could not help but chuckle as he overheard something about supply and demand.

With the right gear and determination, the group of four men, three horses and a reindeer made significant progress in the valley. It had become routine for the men to dig their picks into the snow and to secure their ropes on new anchors. The animals brought up the rear and Sven especially led the front. All that was exchanged was grunts and heavy breaths.

* * *

"Frozen?" Anna asked surprised.

"Yes your Hig.. Majesty, the sudden drop in temperature and the yet to be repaired water system has left water frozen in the pipes. Water in the wells has unfortunately frozen as well," the minister of water and sanitation reiterated.

"What about the citizens themselves?" Anna asked to the room. She had absolutely no idea who each man present was.

"They have taken refuge in their homes, however unlike the event two months ago," the minister of public welfare, Anna noted "the snow falling upon us is much heavier and frequent causing severe strain on a lot of the buildings."

Without a moment of hesitation, Anna put forth a solution "General Gunnar, send men out to retrieve the citizens and bring them to the castle," Anna commanded, imitating the regal voice that she had heard Elsa use so often and effortlessly. _Oh Elsa._

"Your Majesty?" General Gunnar asked surprised by the sudden command.

"I said send out your men out to get the citizens here in the castle where it is safer," Anna repeated, ignoring Gunnar's scowl. "Gerda?"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Prepare the castle for the citizens, get some hot glögg ready please," Anna asked, this time with a warm smile.

"Right away your Majesty!" Gerda exclaimed as she hurried out of the Great Hall.

"Continue gentlemen," Anna said to the men, watching Gunnar walk slowly out of the hall. There was something about the General of the royal guard that did not sit well with Anna.

"There are two incoming trade ships anchored out at sea. Signals with lamps have both ships in fine conditions. However, there are four foreign ships, alongside ours, frozen trapped in the fjord. It's hard to say how long they'll last before major damages occur," the burly harbormaster reported displeased. Anna nodded in understanding but she knew there was nothing that could be done.

"Your Majesty, fortunately the ranchers and farmers were prepared and as such crops and livestock have been preserved. However, the means of preservation will only last a maximum of three days due to no prior warning," the minister of agriculture reported. Anna was slightly pleased that this time there wouldn't be major damage to the agriculture of Arendelle. She already found it hard to be satisfied with her meals, she was embarrassingly a large eater.

"Well gentlemen, it seems that nothing more can be done but to ensure the safety of the people. We can only rely on Queen Elsa to rectify the situation and to make executive decisions." Anna proclaimed. She had fortunately taken notes of the meeting, her memory was bound to falter at some point. With a quick nod of a head, Anna strode towards the doors. The men followed suit.

"Your Majesty, wouldn't it be wise to crown you now? It will save us a lot of time and besides, Queen Elsa is dead,"

"Vidkun!"

Anna whipped around to face the minister of finance and the bishop. The bishop's face was red with anger but quickly turned to what could be described as apologetic as he met Anna's gaze. The minister of finance, Vidkun, simply ignored the bishop and stared straight at Anna, awaiting a reply. It took all of Anna's will power to hold back her anger.

"Minister Vidkun, I have absolutely no interest in taking the throne, and secondly I have the highest faith in my sister's health," Anna said, her voice steady but her lips were quivering, and her fists were clenched. She was seeing red and Anna knew one more provocation was all it will take to lose her temper.

"Apologies your Majesty," Vidkun muttered apathetic, before taking his leave. The bishop gave a smile of pride at Anna as he too took his leave. Anna let out her breath that she had been holding in and placed her hands on the desk to steady herself. _I can't do this. Elsa I need you._

After she had steadied her mind, Anna slowly headed to the one place she rather be away from. But she knew she had to be there, it will be the last time. Anna was already crying before she had even reached the room.

* * *

Elsa was scared, not just about herself. But scared for the person before her, the one she loved. There was the smile, so warm and reassuring. Then there was the approach, each agonizing step forward reminded Elsa that she was cornered. She had tried to warn the girl, but it was of no use. Elsa knew how stubborn and adamant the girl could be, and right now it was very dangerous. Elsa could feel her own fear rising, worse of all she could feel her powers spiralling out of control. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show_ Elsa repeated the mantra in her head. She had already lost focus on whatever the girl had to say.

The storm raged on but, yet Anna kept coming closer. How Anna managed to do so was beyond Elsa. Anna's smile never faltered and her sweet words never stopped. Elsa looked at her sister in terror for she knew how this was going to end. Elsa did not wish for Anna to be hurt again. She could not bear the night in the ballroom so long ago, how would she bear it all if Anna was hurt again because of her? Elsa's panic reached new heights as Anna was within arm's reach, the proximity of their bodies was too much. Instinctively, Elsa raised her hands to halt Anna's approach. She watched on terrified as her magic leapt from her palms towards Anna's chest.

Anna's mouth was wide open with shock as the ice slowly consumed her body. Each part of her mercilessly turned to ice and her eyes were pointed straight at Elsa, an accusing glare of greenish-blue eyes. However, her momentum carried her forward, causing the now ice statue of Anna to fall. Elsa let out a scream as the ice statue collided with the floor, shattering instantly. Anna was lost forever.

"Anna!"

"Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes confusingly settled upon a fireplace. It looked oddly familiar but what was she doing here?

"Elsa!"

The shaking of her body and the warmth on her chest stole Elsa's attention. Her head tilted downwards to receive a shocking sight.

"Anna?"

"Oh Elsa!" Anna cried out as she hugged the blonde tightly. Too tightly Elsa noted, she was finding it hard to breathe. A stabbing pain erupted in her mid-section causing Elsa to lurch forward.

"Sorry! Your wounds I forgot I'm so sorry!" Anna exclaimed as she quickly pushed Elsa back onto the bed. Her bed Elsa realized, this was her room.

"Anna, what happened? Why-ugh-am I here?" Elsa asked as she tried to suppress the pain.

"You-you died Elsa, died. They put you here for the night before you were to be prepared for y-your funeral," Anna sputtered out, tears rolling down her cheeks. Even with the dim light, Elsa could see how messy Anna's face was. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks had multiple tracks of previous tears. Elsa was crestfallen at the sight.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear?" Anna whispered, her voice was pleading.

"I'm sorry Anna, so sorry," Elsa apologized as she squeezed Anna's arm reassuringly "I will never do that again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Anna managed a weak smile as the two sisters stared silently at each other. Both pondered on informing the other with their take on the events prior.

The door flew open as Gerda and a few physicians stormed into the room, surprised by what they saw. The physicians quickly got to work on Elsa's wounds, at the same time discussing the cause for life after confirmed death. Anna stood in a corner smiling knowingly. For just as she left the room after talking and laying beside the lifeless body, Anna had given a lengthy kiss. A kiss which she had wanted to give to Elsa for so long, a true loves kiss. Anna cried tears of joy.


	5. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Sexual Content

**Fear**

**Chapter 5: True Love**

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."

* * *

Elsa howled endlessly in pain. Her wounds had been patched up and medicine administered. But all that did nothing to alleviate the pain. For Elsa the pain felt as if her body was breaking in half. She found it rather embarrassing and unlike a queen to respond to her pain in such a way. But try as she may, there was no way she could mask it. Elsa writhed in her bed, the sheets were a complete mess.

Looking out her window, Elsa groaned in frustration. The sky was still dark and there seemed to be a storm raging on. She fought hard to embrace her much needed sleep but it never came. She cried out in anguish.

"Is everything alright your Majesty?" Gerda asked from the other side of the wooden door.

"Ugh come in Gerda," Elsa replied, the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Yes your Majesty?" Gerda asked concerned with Elsa's current state as she made her way into the cold room.

"Is there anything that can be done for this dreadful pain?" Elsa asked, gritting her teeth as she got up.

"Unfortunately no your Majesty, uh and I think it wise if you stay in bed," Gerda replied as she watched Elsa gingerly got off the bed and hobbled over to the grand piano. Elsa ignored Gerda as she needed something to do, sleep was out of the question for tonight. Her fingers slowly explored each key on the piano, she remembered her father playing for her during her restless nights. Hesitantly Elsa put her fingers to work, a smooth melody soon filled the room.

"Where is Anna?" Elsa asked after she finished a piece. Her head turned towards Gerda but she continued to play, her hands starting to get smoother.

"She's in a meeting with the officials your majesty," Gerda replied, amazed at Elsa's fingers as they worked their way across the piano.

"A meeting?" Elsa was astounded. Her hands slowly stopped its harmony, the last chord lingered in the air. She had remembered how Anna despised political issues with conviction.

"Yes, in your ah absence your sister has taken responsibility over the kingdom,"

"Really?" Elsa asked amazement in her voice. Gerda nodded in response. With her thoughts focused on Anna, the pain was pushed aside as Elsa quickly got up. Gerda was surprised at the speed that Elsa was moving at and made sure that she was out of the way of the Queen. With a few twirls of her hand, Elsa fixed up her ice dress that was previously damaged. Checking her hair in the mirror, she made a note to assume a better posture. Gerda was about to question the Queen's intentions when Elsa darted out the door, a blur of blue.

* * *

"There are a few row of houses left yet to be reached, otherwise about three quarters of the citizens have taken refuge in the castle," the minister of public welfare informed. Anna nodded in appreciation, her plan was going smoothly. But she could not shake off a weird feeling as to the absence of General Gunnar and Minister of finance Vidkun.

"How are the building fortifications coming along?" Anna enquired.

"My men have propped up additional supports and even tried to rid the roofs of snow, however it seems our efforts are only delaying the inevitable," the harbormaster reported.

"If it seems to be that way then order your men back, their lives are more valuable," Anna coaxed.

"I would your Majesty, but they're adamant on protecting the buildings," the harbormaster stopped as a messenger approached his side, whispering into his ear. "It seems the wind has picked up to 50 knots, visibility barely 3 meters and the temperature is below -20 degrees Celsius," the harbormaster informed, based on the messenger's news.

Anna grimaced at the news, the conditions were deteriorating rapidly and the refuge of the castle was only a small comfort. She watched on as the ministers stood over the map of the kingdom, marking areas and drawing hasty lines. They too looked stress and void of hope. Anna rubbed at her temples as her headache throbbed, there was a very good reason that she avoided political matters. It gave her a headache, quite literally. Everyone was startled by a sudden trail of blue that burst into the hall. They could only recognize the figure once it finally stood somewhat still.

"Your Majesty!" the men exclaimed, standing stiffly as Elsa stumbled into the Great Hall.

"Elsa?" Anna shouted in concern at the clumsy form.

"At ease gentlemen," Elsa managed to utter as she hobbled towards the head of the table, where Anna sat.

"Elsa what are you doing? You should be recuperating!" Anna pronounced as she grabbed the teetering Queen by the shoulders. At the contact, Elsa felt a warmth envelope her body. Surprisingly it was overly comfortable, as if it was meant to be.

"The storm Anna...my fault...need to fix it," Elsa said between pained breaths, her hands waving towards the windows where beyond a whirling clutter of white raged on.

"Elsa I don't think you are in the right condition for it," Anna said with genuine concern.

"I have to at least try, for the people," Elsa voiced, giving a weak smile. Anna sighed defeatedly, the needs of the people surpassed that of Elsa. Before she could protest childishly, Elsa was already making her way to the door. The men of the room followed giddy with excitement.

Approaching the courtyard, Anna and Elsa could finally fully comprehend the fury of the storm. They had the guards forming an outline of the group keeping them together lest someone went astray. Each of them taking cautious steps and checking their footholds, the wind was relentless.

"It would be safer if you were to stand back," Elsa shouted over the roaring wind, taking up a steady stance. She then turned her attention to the sky, closing her eyes and allowing her magic to feel around her. Anna watched on in concern, it was not because she doubted Elsa's powers. No she doubted that she had the strength to do it at this moment.

Gathering her focus, Elsa flung her arms into the air. Elsa focused on her surroundings, imagining them contorting to her will. The air around her started glowing a pulsing white and the air seemed to still. Everyone watched on in amazement as the snow around them was absorbed into a swirling ball over Elsa's head. That was until the white aura surrounding Elsa began to flicker, the white glow darkening into a messy grey. The ball above Elsa's head slowly descended onto the struggling Queen. Anna eyes widened in horror at the sight and immediately she was in motion.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she tackled her sister, the two barely avoiding the huge ball as it slammed into the ground where Elsa once stood. They roughly landed onto the ground with respectful 'oofs'. The men quickly rushed to the pair as the wind picked up again, the storm resuming its fury.

Anna carried her sister as the group rushed back indoors, their attempt to stop the storm had failed. Worse, Elsa was in a bad condition. Anna watched on as Elsa shivered violently, taking in greedy breaths. She had never seen Elsa in such a state, and the shivering was new to Anna. The group broke off at Anna's command and she strained herself to carry Elsa up to the Queen's chambers. Elsa was muttering incoherently and was gripping Anna's bodice for dear life. Anna found the contact so close to her bosom stirring erotic desires in her core. _Now's not the time_ Anna chided herself.

Anna barged into the room upon reaching it, all grace was out the window. She clumsily let Elsa down onto the bed as she regained her composure, stretching her arms carefully. She used the moment to piece together the best way to treat Elsa. _Shivering uh..Temperature!_ Anna concluded, reaching out her hand to place the back of it on Elsa's forehead. As soon she made contact, Anna drew her hand back in a flash. _Cold, too Cold!_ Anna mentally shouted. She paced around the room looking for something, anything to warm the environment. Her short search proved futile and she resorted to the next best option. Speedily Anna shrugged off her cloak as she leaped onto the bed. One hand held onto Elsa as the other threw the covers over them. Using both hands now, Anna brought Elsa close so that they were spooning. Elsa's back to Anna's front. Anna tried her best to ignore the icy cold skin of Elsa's. Instead she shut her eyes and focused her thoughts on the one thing that had worked so well for Elsa, true love. A small smile appeared on her lips as thoughts of Elsa flowed through her mind. All fueled by love, pure raw love. The smile grew wider when she felt the warmth spread onto Elsa, Anna knew she was making good progress. True love was powerful and Anna knew that. _And it is also sometimes forbidden_ Anna mentally added. The thought caused her stream of love for Elsa to waver ever so slightly. _But now it is perfectly alright_ Anna righted her course of thoughts, allowing the stream to resume.

Anna lay there for some time, allowing herself to relish in her stream of love. It was all disrupted at the sudden movement on the bed. Anna let out a cry of surprise and her eyes shot open to receive a heart-stopping sight. Elsa was now turned around, facing Anna. Her eyes were glistering and her mouth was slightly parted. Elsa was on the verge of saying something but was never given the opportunity as Anna leaned in, still in her stream of love, kissing Elsa softly on the lips. Both their eyes widened at the contact of lips but no attempt was made by either of them to object. Once the initial shock wore off, Elsa found herself kissing Anna back. Little did Anna know that her love was so strong that it had seeped into Elsa as well, prompting the unhampered reciprocation. The once soft kiss turned into a energetic mashing of lips. Elsa could not deny the wonderful sparks that flowed through her with each increase in pressure of their lips. Their heads turned in opposite directions, giving their noses extra room.

Anna was the first to pull back, allowing the pair to catch their breath. Their eyes remained locked onto each other, Anna swore she could see a mixture of lust, love and longing in Elsa's captivating blue eyes. Meanwhile Elsa was battling with her emotions as they bubbled at the surface. There was love, yes that was undeniable. A love that was so strong it practically radiated. But then there was the social aspects to it, they were both of the same gender. Worse of all they were sisters, and Elsa could not stop thinking of the many ways she was to be executed for just the mere thought of it all. But as Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, something nudged her onward. To forget the boundaries and to push the limits.

Elsa forcefully leaned back in for another kiss. Anna happily surrendered all control to Elsa who had moved so that she was straddling the younger girl. As the two proceeded for a second round of kissing, Elsa's hands roamed Anna's body, even with the layer of clothing Anna found it overwhelming. Elsa was delighted with a low moan from Anna, her hands picked up the pace with Anna's cue. Anna wanted, no needed her clothes off. She wanted Elsa to quit teasing and to get straight into it. Her whole body was already burning with need and she knew that she was already at the brink of ecstasy.

Sensing Anna's desire, Elsa placed both hands on Anna's back. With swiftness Elsa managed to lift Anna into a sitting position as she slowly got to work undoing the clothing. Anna bit her bottom lip as she helped Elsa remove her confining clothing. With a small cheer of victory, Elsa gently discarded Anna's clothing. Paying special care to Anna's light blue blouse. Instinctively Anna placed her arms over her sacred parts, her cheeks flustered at the sudden exposure. Elsa shooked her head in disapproval as she pried Anna's arms away, allowing her to devour the lovely body with her eyes.

"Nothing to be ashamed of sister of mine, you are beautiful," Elsa murmured reassuringly as her fingers explored the freckled body below her. At the touch Anna lost all sense of control and she fell back down onto her back, giving Elsa perfect access to her body. Elsa fingers danced about the edges of Anna's breasts, which rose and fell with each longing breath. Anna let out a whimper as Elsa drew her hands away, a grin on her face. The loss of contact only heightened Anna's desire and her body squirmed, begging for Elsa ministrations.

Elsa grinned at the sign, the complete surrender and vulnerability. She wasted no time in attacking Anna's breasts and nipples with one hand while the other roamed the rest of the body aggressively. Anna cried out in pleasure at the much needed contact and her back arched, pressing her bosom into Elsa's wonderful hands. Elsa cooed in approval as Anna took to place her hands on Elsa's back. Anna's hands traversed their way down Elsa's soft back, eliciting a moan from Elsa as shivers went down her spine. Eventually Anna's hands reached Elsa's rear where they massaged gently, holding Elsa close.

Anna gasped as Elsa bit down on her neck, marking her. Before she could do anything about it however, something cold ran along her folds. She gripped Elsa's firm rear as the cool finger explored her most sacred of places. It gently probed and prodded before finally reaching her love button. Anna could not hold it back anymore and the cold contact on her love button was enough to send her over the edge. Anna screamed in orgasm as her body shook about, only having Elsa to pin her down.

"Elsa...that...was," Anna was cut off as Elsa sealed her mouth with a soft kiss. Anna fought hard to come back down from her high, to regain her senses. Elsa oddly felt tired and decided to lay by Anna's side, the two facing each other with hearty smiles.

"I love you," Anna said as she pressed herself into Elsa's embrace. Resting her head in the nook of Elsa's neck.

"I love you too Anna," Elsa muttered as the two settled into a blissful sleep. Anna noted that the room felt warmer than before but was too occupied to focus on that. _Love, is all I need_ Anna thought to herself as she dozed off.


	6. Turmoil

**Fear**

**Chapter 6: Turmoil**

"War doesn't always happen out in the open"

* * *

"Any news captain?"

"Yes sir, they're trapped in a storm and as such the ships will not be en route,"

"Never mind then, proceed with the plan without them. Get the Brynjar back on our course, the ship will be of better use with us."

"Very well Prince Hans,"

"Oh and captain?"

"Yes?"

"Proceed with our plans with Corona as well," Hans commanded with an evil grin. The captain nodded before disappearing from the room. Hans straighten his jacket as he checked himself in the mirror. _This will be too easy_ Hans thought to himself gleefully.

* * *

"Just stay here okay? They get all funny with strangers," Kristoff said to the three men. Erling nodded in response and the two guards stood stock still. Kristoff left the three men and three horses to walk with Sven towards the home of the Trolls. The place was well sheltered from the storm and had air vents that kept the area warm. Sven watched on in excitement as the rocks around them began to shake and roll towards them.

"Kristoff!" Pabbie exclaimed with joy.

"Pabbie it's good to see you," Kristoff said kneeling down to hug the wise old troll. There was a buzz of excitement among the other trolls as they huddled in close to Kristoff and Sven.

"Pabbie I need your help, it is to do with Elsa the Queen," Kristoff spoke with an even tone.

"Ah Elsa, yes I have noticed some strange things," Pabbie said, motioning for the other trolls to settle down. With eyes closed in concentration, Pabbie twirled his hands in circles as a purple orb started to form.

"Kristoff, since you are the closest one here to Anna and therefore Elsa, come near I will need your link,"

Kristoff obliged as he leant forward allowing Pabbie to place both hands on opposite sides of his head. He felt a weird sensation in his head as if something was moving around but he knew it was necessary. Pabbie gave a few grunts as the purple orb seemed to cloud and jitter.

Finally Pabbie pulled away, his features portrayed his exhaustion. He looked at Kristoff worriedly.

"Kristoff unfortunately the link wasn't strong enough and there seems to be something blocking my vision on Elsa's side. Either way there is great danger, bring Anna to me as soon as you can," Pabbie spoke his voice low and serious.

Kristoff nodded before saying his goodbyes, making his way through the trolls and to Sven. He was slightly disappointed that nothing came out of this journey, but nonetheless there was great danger as Pabbie said. _Need to get moving_ Kristoff thought to himself as he mounted Sven.

* * *

Elsa jolted out of bed at the new presence next to her. She immediately regretted as the pain in her mid-section flared up again, she winced in the process. The dim morning light took a while to get adjusted to as Elsa squinted at the form on her bed. _What happened last night?_ Elsa asked herself, as her pupils slowly focused. When she could finally identify the person on her bed, she was unsure as to be screaming in shock or laughing out loud.

It was Anna, her hair a jumbled mess and a few strands stuck to her face due to her drool. Elsa scrunched up her nose at the sight of a puddle of drool on one of her pillows. Anna could be beautiful and disgusting at the same time, but either way Elsa found it attractive. _But the drool needs to be sorted out_ Elsa thought to herself, a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"Shut up, too noisy," Anna mumbled, still deep in sleep. Elsa looked at her sister curiously, still trying to figure out what on earth she was doing in her room let alone sleeping with her last night. _What happened last night?_ Elsa repeated the question to herself. As she questioned herself, Elsa slowly approached the sleeping form admiring the odd beauty that Anna possessed even in sleep. _Those freckled cheeks, kissable lips, that cute nose….no no wait I can't think of my sister like that!_ Elsa pondered mentally.

Elsa jumped back when Anna's eyes suddenly shot open, as if she had wakened the beast. She watched on as Anna's eyes roamed the surroundings, focusing and taking it all in. Her eyes finally settled on Elsa, a determined stare. Elsa felt uncomfortable with the look, she felt like a piece of meat to Anna who was eyeing her up.

"Elsa? Why are you up so early," Anna said breaking the silence as she slowly got up. Elsa looked on as Anna stretched herself, the display was almost sensual to Elsa.

"Actually I'm the one questioning here, what are you doing in my room?" Elsa replied, scolding herself for looking at her sister as well, more than a sister.

"Don't you remember? You were so sick last night so I uh treated you, no not like with candy but like kept you company no that's not right," Anna replied, slightly hurt at Elsa's question "and then we uhm…ah."

"We what Anna?" Elsa asked curious, she had an uneasy feeling as to what Anna was going to say.

"We uhm," Anna reddened at the thought of last night, her hands fiddled together "We did **it**."

"It?" Elsa question confused, she did not catch on to Anna's attempt at euphemism.

"It Elsa, we did it well more like you did uh I just went on for the….I'll stop," Anna replied noticing Elsa's confused and uncomfortable body expression.

"It?" Elsa reiterated the question, her mind was still in groggy from sleep.

"Yes uh it Elsa, you know with two couples," Anna said, unsure of Elsa at the moment.

Elsa's mouth opened to questioned again when realization dawned on her, hands flew to her forehead to the implications to what Anna put it as 'did it'.

"W-We did?" Elsa asked, her voice squeaky.

"Yes," Anna simply answered, hurt at Elsa's reaction. Was it not what Elsa wanted? Anna felt foolish as she concluded that maybe her feelings for Elsa were not being reciprocated. But before anything could be said, Gerda's voice interrupted the sisters.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes Gerda?" Elsa replied her eyes still trained on Anna.

"You must come down to the Great Hall immediately," Gerda stated, adding emphasis to the word 'immediately'.

"I will right away, thank you Gerda," Elsa said as she got to work fixing up her ice dress, motioning for Anna to get up. Anna groaned in protest but got up anyway, Elsa immediately regretted instructing her to do so. Anna stood there nude, body slightly flushed but so beautiful. Elsa could not help but stare guiltily. Anna didn't seemed to mind as she made her way around the room, gathering her clothes evidence of their activities last night.

"Hey Elsa can I use your bathroom…oh," Anna turned to find Elsa was already gone, her heart sank. _Looks like she doesn't love me that much_ Anna thought to herself. With a sigh she headed to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

Elsa barely gave Kai enough time to react as she walked past him to head straight through the doors. The men of the room were once again startled by the sudden entrance of their Queen.

"Gentlemen, I was told that this was urgent," Elsa pronounced, her posture was a big improvement from her show last night.

"Yes your Majesty, we have called you here because we wanted to thank you," the bishop said with a smile.

"Thank me?" Elsa asked confused.

"Your Majesty, thanks to you the storm has cleared and disaster has been averted," the minister of public welfare filled in for Elsa

"Are we forgetting here that she was the one that started it in the first place?"

Elsa pivoted to focus on the minister of finance, the one man she never really liked but was needed due to his exceptional skills.

"That's quite enough Minister Vidkun, apologies for the disaster in the first place no need for thanking me," Elsa said, keeping her tone even "the person you should really be thanking is Princess Anna, from what I hear she has been taking care of things."

"Indeed your Majesty, she has practically ensured that not even a single injury occurred during the storm," the minister of public welfare added. With that Elsa took her seat to resume her normal weekly meetings, although this one was mostly on the recovery on the storm. Elsa did notice that General Gunnar was absent from the meeting, a very odd occurrence for her. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors opened.

"Your highness," the men exclaimed. Elsa turned to watch Anna walk towards her, taking a seat on the right next to the older sister.

"Hey Elsa," Anna greeted with a bubbly voice as she took a seat, gesturing for the men to continue.

"Thank you for taking responsibility when I was out, you did very well," Elsa complimented in a low voice, her eyes still fixed on the men before her.

Anna mimicked Elsa as she turned to face the men "It was nothing really, it was my duty after all," Anna replied her cheeks pink.

"About last night Anna," Elsa said even lower.

"Yeah?" Anna asked, not wanting to confront Elsa on their activities last night.

"Look I'm sorry about.."

"NO!" Anna shouted, everyone instantly turned their attention to the Princess. "Uh apologies, do continue," Anna stated, the men shrugged their shoulders and carried on with their rambling.

"Listen here Elsa, I don't know how you feel about last night but I found it wonderful okay? Stop apologizing," Anna assured as she placed her hand on Elsa's knee through the slit of the dress.

"But I-I took advantage of you Anna your my sister," Elsa protested sharply, eyes darting to the hand on her knee.

"Advantage? Seriously Elsa?" Anna questioned curiously, Elsa always did act somewhat strange.

"Anna those sorts of..things..don't happen between sisters let alone women," Elsa retorted, her voice slightly shaky. She was relieved that Anna was not hurt by last night's activities but nonetheless the implications where outrageous. With those words, Anna clamped her mouth shut. The same thoughts did cross her mind, although Anna did not see it as disastrous as Elsa perceived them to be however. Instead Anna just rubbed at Elsa thighs as she pondered the sincerity of her love.

Elsa watched on terrified as Anna's hand rubbed gently on her thigh. For as the soft hand caressed Elsa, her ice dress slowly melted. Elsa's breaths were shallow as beads of water flowed down her body. She wanted to stop it, but she could not deny the pleasure that flowed through her body. _  
_

"Let's talk later, during lunch," Anna whispered breaking Elsa's trance. Elsa watched in a daze as Anna took her leave, a whir of red slipping out of the doors.

* * *

"That's odd,"

"What?" Kristoff asked exhaustively, he was way too tired after their trek up the mountains. At least the storm cleared during their return trip.

"The royal navy, all the ships are leaving the port," Erling replied as he brought his horse to a halt.

"So?" Kristoff said a tad annoyed, Sven seemed to be in similar moods as well.

"There really isn't any reason for them to leave, let alone all of them," Erling continued, fidgeting with his reins. Kristoff sighed as he dismounted Sven, this was hardly a cause to stop. The piercing sound of metal against metal stole both their attentions.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erling bellowed in alarm, the two royal guards had their swords unsheathed and in a threatening manner. Kristoff watched on in horror as the swords neared him.

"You're under arrest, both of you," one of the guards stated, a big man Kristoff noted.

"And for what?" Erling spat at the traitors before him.

"Treason," the shorter guard replied simply before the two brought down the hilt of their swords onto unsuspecting skulls. Sven cried out in panic as he watched Kristoff slump onto the ground. His cries became louder as one of the guards approached him with speed, securing Sven to a tree. With that done, they grabbed Erling and Kristoff onto their horses and rode into Arendelle. Although their journey was along a more private path, their location depended on secrecy anyways and so did their leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.


	7. Open Door

**Fear**

**Chapter 7: Open Door**

"When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us."

* * *

Anna sat nervously on the chair. She managed to fight off the urge to squirm. The footmen nearby watched on in amusement at the princess. Anna was not sure why it was so exciting, it was just lunch after all. But this time it was different, it was the first meal she was going to have with her sister ever since their separation. Anna snorted at the ridiculousness of having to eat by herself all those years, especially now when Elsa was finally out of her cocoon. _Baby steps_ Anna reminded herself. Elsa was new to a lot of things after all, especially social interactions. _With her own sister_ Anna thought to herself exasperatedly. Elsa was taking things agonizingly slowly. However it seemed strange how things played out last night for her, it was fast but it definitely felt amazing.

She looked over at the large wooden doors, willing them to burst open and bring forth her Elsa. But if the servants were right, Elsa was not due for lunch for another ten minutes. TEN whole minutes. Ten felt like a painful lifetime to Anna, she despised having to wait. Elsa found it childish but old habits do die hard. _Why do these meetings take so long? Especially now of all times_ Anna thought to herself. The redhead sat thoughtfully in the large chair, drumming her fingers on the table.

Anna was completely oblivious to the doors opening as Elsa gracefully and silently entered the room. With a soft smile Elsa stealthily yet regally made her way to the clueless redhead slowing down when she reached the back of the chair.

Anna screamed when she felt something cold clamp down on her shoulders. Her scream was cut short when a hand came up and cupped her mouth.

"Shh it's only me Anna," Elsa said with a hearty laugh, pulling away when Anna's vocal chords stopped its shrill scream.

"You nearly killed me!" Anna shouted with a hint of anger that quickly dissipated when she saw how happy Elsa was.

"Shall we eat," Elsa asked quietly when she had regained her normality, walking to the opposite end of the table to take her seat.

"Yes" Anna replied simply as she attempted to bleed off the adrenaline pumping in her. The footmen caught their cue and quickly proceeded to serve the first course of the meal. Anna was captivated by the food before her, a sight that she would never grow off. Elsa watched in amusement as Anna proceeded to eat her meal in a trance. The redhead's teal eyes were fixed on the food as her hands worked albeit clumsily to shovel the food into her mouth. Normally Elsa would consider such an eating habit as revolting but when it came to Anna, it just seemed entertaining if not adorable. _Adorable what?_ Elsa asked herself as she realized that her thoughts had run loose. She blinked her eyes as she scolded herself for being careless.

The sisters ate in a comfortable silence except for the odd slurps and cutlery clangs as Anna devoured her portion. Anna was finally broken from her trance when the two had finished their first course and the footmen busied themselves clearing the table and serving the second course. During that process she glanced at Elsa who was sitting upright and elegantly in the large chair. Her hair was slightly unkempt but it made no impact on the beauty that she held so effortlessly. Anna's eyes travelled down to Elsa's when she realized the blonde was staring at her, a smile adorning her face. Anna quickly turned her eyes to the table below her, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

Elsa's smile grew wider at the reaction but decided not to say anything about it, for there were other people in the room. Instead she opted to focus her magic on Anna's seat, chilling it. Anna's eyes widened as the temperature of her seat dropped significantly. The suddenness of it cause her to jump ever so slightly which in that time Elsa quickly willed away any trace of magic from the chair. Anna shot her sister a scowl as she gingerly sat back down on her seat. Elsa feigned innocence as she turned her attention towards the second course of their meal that had just arrived.

The silence returned until the pair was finished with their last course, their upmost favorite, chocolate. Anna was slower in eating her final course, eyeing each spoonful intently before placing it in her mouth. She savored every spoonful and her eyes rolled behind closed lids. Elsa was enjoying it as well although not as dramatically. She watch as Anna totally lost herself in the divine dessert, not a single bit was to waste.

When each of their plates were spotlessly cleaned and stomachs more than satisfied, Elsa decided it was time. As the footmen approached the table for cleaning, Elsa quickly walked over to the slightly dazed Anna.

"Anna?" Elsa asked softly, her hands in their signature self-hug.

"Hm?" Anna answered dreamily.

"We need to talk," Elsa said flatly, there really was no way she could put it nicely.

"I'm listening," Anna said, motioning for Elsa to go ahead.

"Not here Anna, somewhere more…private?" Elsa said, her voice tense.

"The gardens?" Anna offered after a moment of thought. Her dazed state was gone and a more serious one in place. Elsa nodded in agreement and the two made their way side by side to their destination.

Anna loved the garden, its gentle grassy rise, the lush flowerbeds, the dappled shade under the trees. She loved especially the pond situated in the middle, nestled comfortably at the foot of the hill, which housed ducks that Anna simply adored. On this day, the air was full of the scent of honeysuckle and rosemary, a cool breeze sighing through the leaves. She let out a light giggle as she caught sight of a few ducklings waddling about. Her joy was dropped however as the pair made their way to a bench nearby.

"So…" Elsa pronounced as she took in the sight around her, she barely ever been here before.

"So…" Anna mimicked. She was overly nervous and found it near impossible to look at Elsa sitting next to her.

Elsa bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, trying to piece her next sentence. "Look ah…Anna do you love me?"

"Of course I do!" Anna exclaimed, taken aback by the question. She added softly "You know I do."

"What..what kind of love?" Elsa asked with a trembling voice. Her arms gripped tightly at her elbows, she had never liked the suspense.

"Well sisterly…at the least," Anna replied. She reached over blindly for the older sister, knowing that at this moment Elsa would be shutting the outside world out of habit. "But I also love you….more than I can explain," Anna finally let out, her breath was held as she awaited what was to come next.

Elsa quaked as tears burned their way out of her eyes. She reached for Anna, drawing her close for the tightest hug Anna had ever experienced as she cried uncontrollably. Anna nuzzled her head into Elsa's neck, listening intently as the blonde cried her heart out. Eventually Elsa's cries turned into soft whimpers and the hug gradually lost its death grip. Anna gently grasped the blonde's chin, tilting her head upwards to stare into slightly clouded blue eyes.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked softly as she gently stroked Elsa's cheek with her other arm.

"What..W-what did I ever do to deserve you?" Elsa whispered.

"I don't know, but I know I love you and always will," Anna replied as she pushed stray locks of hair away from Elsa's face. "And that's the truth."

"Anna?"

"Yes?'

"I love you," Elsa said as she pulled in her sister for a kiss. It was a soft kiss that left Anna burning with desire and she was disappointed when it ended.

"I-I was always scared of my feelings for you," Elsa whispered sheepishly.

"I was too," Anna said with a light laugh. It was such a great relieve for the two sisters to get rid off their burden since it was now out in the open. Anna was about to draw Elsa in for another kiss when the blonde's face turned rigid.

"Elsa?" Anna asked concerned.

"I-I have to g-go," Elsa stammered as she bolted out of the bench and dashed back indoors leaving a confused Anna. But this time Anna was not going to sit still and let Elsa run away from her problems. With a new found determination Anna ran in pursuit of her sister. The chase led Anna all the way to the Queen's chambers where she managed to place a foot in time to stop the door slamming on her.

"Elsa!" Anna called out angrily.

"Go away Anna!" Elsa shouted weakly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No more closed doors Elsa, I don't want anymore closed doors. Please just talk to me," Anna said more gently this time as she entered the room.

"I don't deserve your love Anna, after all I've done," Elsa cried out, "I'm still a monster."

A loud slam reverberated in the room as Anna slammed the door angrily. Elsa looked up from where she was sitting on the floor.

"You-are-not-a-monster," Anna said through gritted teeth.

"Yes I am Anna," Elsa said meekly.

"No, you're my sister. The sister I waited on, the sister I love dearly. The sister that is perfect in every way and she can't see that!" Anna exclaimed as she pulled up Elsa onto her feet.

"I'm hardly perfect Anna, I came close to killing you," Elsa stated flatly, avoiding eye contact.

Anna bit her tongue at Elsa's words, she instead opted to grasp the blonde's chin to tilt it upwards. "Elsa can you see me? I'm right here, even with what you've done I can't hate you. I can't ever leave you," Anna said soothingly.

Elsa's features softened at the revelation and she gazed dreamily into Anna's teal eyes.

"Elsa I know you have problems, but please stop hiding them from me and let me help," Anna pleaded as she tightened her grip on Elsa's hands.

Elsa thought deeply on Anna's request, a dozen emotions flashed through her eyes. She bit her bottom lip as she drew in a deep breath. "Okay," Elsa agreed simply.

The redhead brightened up and she smiled ear to ear. "Thank you! Elsa I promise you won't have to be alone any more," Anna exclaimed as she hugged the older sister.

"Thank you," Elsa said softly, a small smile forming on her lips as she held Anna close. Their embrace was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes?"

"A messenger, from the Earl"

Elsa wore a puzzled look as she turned her attention to Anna with a questioning brow. Anna just shrugged in equal confusion as the blonde made her way to the door. Elsa pulled the door wide open to reveal a servant with an envelope in hand.

"The Earl?" Elsa asked confused. The servant simply nodded his head. Elsa turned her attention to the envelope before her, inspecting the seal. She froze as she recognized it, cursing herself for not picking up the fake name's that would be used by him, the spymaster. Elsa said her thanks as she snatched the letter from the servant whom quickly took his leave. Anna watched on intently as Elsa tore the envelope open, her brows furrowed as she read it with speed.

_Your Majesty Queen Elsa,_

_It is with haste I am writing this. My identity has been compromised due to a sudden boost in security in the Southern Isles. However this should be the least of your worries, as the Southern Isles' entire Navy has left port. I have spotted Prince Hans on the flagship during their departure._

Elsa quickly looked out her window as she finished the letter. Seeing no ships on the horizon she let out a sigh of relief. Although she knew their peace might not last so long, the letter was sent a while back anyways. She turned to Anna who stared confused her.

"It's nothing important," Elsa lied, not wanting to worry Anna especially with her ex-fiancé. Anna looked at her skeptically but decided not to pry.

"Hey Anna?" Elsa said with a cheeky grin.

"What?" Anna replied curiously.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

Hans eyed the short old man before him with annoyance. The old man sure was hard to negotiate with, and his men do not look a single bit hospitable. Hans had confidently left his men at port and was alone. The old man before him could be none other than the Duke of Weselton. The Duke adjusted his glasses as he continued to mull over Hans' proposal. A proposal that should be to hard to deny or so Hans thought.

"Are you sure you can pull it off?" the Duke asked lowly.

"I can assure you of it, we just require your frigates and corvettes to assist us," Hans replied with a hint of annoyance. The Duke fell silent once again and Hans rolled his eyes for the umpteen time this meeting. He took this time to inspect his surrounding, with disgust. The Duke really had a poor choice of colors, maroon and brown decors that disappeared into the walls. Most of the curtains were drawn closed and the room was dim.

"I will chip in a portion of my navy," The Duke finally said. Hans had to hold in a snort at the Duke's stingy personality. "But since it is your idea, any damages and loss are yours to cover," the Duke added. Hans placed a palm on his head as he struggled to maintain a calm composure, the Duke really was an intolerable old man. "Fine," Hans simply agreed seeing there was no way he could push for more.

The Duke was elated at the agreement and got up quickly. "Right then we better get going," he said excitedly. Hans stood up tiredly and nodded, bowing before hastily leaving. The Duke quickly turned to his men once Hans had exited the room.

"Infiltrate his ranks, I want eyes and ears in every ship. I want to know everything that happens from here on out do I make myself clear?" The Duke said with a low tone. The men nodded before taking their leave too. Alone in the room, the Duke clasped his hands as an evil grin grew on his lips.


	8. Baby Steps

**Fear**

**Chapter 8: Baby Steps**

* * *

Elsa was truthfully happy, and it came to no surprise that it was due to her sister. Anna's joy was infectious and Elsa was more than happy to let it in. She watched from her kneeling position, as Anna danced around the ballroom with Olaf and their newly formed snowman. This snowman was made by hands however so it held no life but Anna still loved it all the same. The trio practiced dancing around the ballroom although dancing was far too graceful a word to describe their actions. Elsa wanted to join them but her wounds required plenty of rest and physical exertion was a definite no.

The redhead giggled as Olaf attempted to waltz with the snowman but his chubby feet kept muddling up each move. At one point, Olaf spun too fast and severed the snowman at the neck.

"Oh no!" Olaf cried out, his twig hands fumbling to fix the snowman. Anna raced over bellowing in laughter as she grabbed the head and placed it back on the body.

"There we go, good as new!" Anna proclaimed with a smile. She gave a quick kiss to the lifeless snowman and winked flirtatiously to Elsa who immediately turned away as her cheeks burned. _Oh Anna, you know too well how to get to me_ Elsa thought to herself as her eyes roamed the ballroom aimlessly. When her eyes sneaked a glance at the redhead, Elsa was shocked to see Anna standing so close to her with a silly grin.

"Elsa," Anna sang, "You're burning up,"

"I uh r-re-really?" Elsa stuttered as her hands clutched her cheeks at a desperate attempt to cool them down. Anna chuckled lightly as she kissed Elsa on the forehead. The temperature of the room noticeably fluctuated as Anna drew away. Elsa felt her body rocketing to higher temperatures and sweat began to form on her forehead, she eyed her sister nervously. Anna instantly recognized the tense reaction from Elsa and she was instantly concerned.

"Elsa? Are you alright?"

"Sorry, I'm just being me again. Sorry," Elsa was silenced with a soft finger on her lips. Anna looked at her sternly but her eyes radiated affection. She pulled the blonde close and stared deeply into tense eyes.

"Elsa look at me, you never have to be afraid you hear? I know it's hard to get used to but I'll always be here, you got that?" Anna spoke gently, reminding herself that it was just baby steps. Elsa nodded simply as her body slowly relaxed. The blonde opened her mouth to apologize but the action was quickly caught on by Anna who quickly silenced her.

"No need to apologize," Anna said softly, shaking her head to emphasize. Elsa smiled sheepishly as she gazed at the redhead in admiration. _Anna you are really too good to me_ Elsa thought to herself. Anna's stern face melted into a wide smile as she weaved her left hand into Elsa's right and her right hand was placed on Elsa hip.

"May I have this dance?" Anna asked with the most serious voice she could muster.

"Anna you know I don't…"

"May I have this dance?" Anna reiterated cutting Elsa off. Her eyes widened in a child-like plea.

Elsa took a deep breath as she realized she was going against what she had agreed with Anna. She slipped back into her regal façade and replied simply "Yes you may."

Anna grinned from ear to ear as she led her sister around the ballroom, dancing away. She admired the elegance that Elsa had when dancing especially on ice. The blonde was definitely a natural to dancing, and it didn't matter what surface she danced on. Anna let out a laugh as she thought of how Elsa could dance in the mud and still look all the same. Elsa laughed along with Anna although she wasn't sure what the cause of it was. It did not matter anyway, the laugh felt good. She cringed here and there as small stings of pain reminded her of her wounds but Anna's presence demanded all of Elsa's attention, leaving the pain as just a simple feeling.

The sisters continued their dance until Anna broke away as she started hopping on the piles of snow.

"Elsa catch me!" Anna called out as she hopped onto the highest lump. Elsa found the words oddly familiar but paid no heed as she happily obliged and fired her magic at the ice ahead of Anna, a lump of snow forming higher than the one Anna stood on. Anna leaped from her spot onto the newly formed lump as Elsa shot her magic again ahead of Anna. The pair continued this with Anna jumping from lump to lump like she was climbing a flight of stairs. It was not until Anna was a good full six feet off the ground when Elsa's memories cascaded down on her. She let out a scream as her hands withdrew into her chest, images of Anna that _night_ clouding her eyes. Anna did not notice it in time and was already leaping off the last lump of snow.

"Anna!"

Anna snapped her head towards the terrified blonde before quickly turning back to focus on her body. _I am floating in the air?_ Anna thought to herself as she saw the ground far below her. The sisters remained still as they fought to grasp the situation.

"Elsa? Uh can you let me down?"

Elsa returned back to reality at Anna's voice. Her arms were pressed tightly against her chest as she realized what she had done and almost did. _No! Not again_ Elsa screamed internally. She half-heartedly formed a bed of snow below Anna before letting the redhead drop down. As soon as Anna made contact safely with the snow, Elsa ran out of the ballroom.

"Elsa? Elsa wait!" Anna called after her as she got to her feet on solid ground. The temperature of the room significantly dropped and dark blue frost formed on the walls, enveloping the ballroom in an eerie glow. She turned to Olaf who was utterly confused, his face in a frown. Anna looked fearfully at the few icicles that formed about the room. The same dark crimson colored icicles that had harmed her sister not so long ago. Anna could feel her fear growing stronger. Taking one last glance at the ballroom, Anna ran after her fleeing sister.

She eventually came to Elsa's room where a handful of servants stood outside. Their faces were a mixture of concern and confusion that was similar to Anna's.

"What's going on?" Anna cried out as she leaned on the wall, catching her breath.

The servants jumped at the sudden presence of the princess, one of them however was quick to regain their composure to fill the princess in. "Your Highness! Her Majesty has just demanded a very hot bath for which we are very concerned of."

"Is she in there?" Anna asked with dread.

"Yes your Highness,"

Anna raised her hand to knock on the door but was stopped by a shrill scream. The servants froze in place as the scream continued, clearly laced with pain. Anna impulsively flung the door open, grateful that it was not locked. Steam clouded the room and it only grew thicker as Anna approached the bathroom. The scream ceased only to be replaced by a sharp hissing sound of water. Her hopes picked up as she caught sight of the bath's edge, a step closer to Elsa. As she got nearer to the bath, her hopes vanished as she could finally make out Elsa's head drooping to one side.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she reached for her sister. She bit her lip hard when her hands made contact with the boiling water but was not going to turn back from saving her sister. Anna tasted blood as she pulled Elsa out of the bath, ignoring the fact that she was nude. When Elsa was finally safe out of the bath, Anna had a good look at her sister and her stomach heaved. Elsa's skin was bright red with blisters almost everywhere. Not to mention the wounds still attempting to heal, they littered the form before Anna. Elsa's mouth was open in a silent scream and her face was contorted in pain. Anna teared up at the sight and her hands were at her chest unsure of what to do. Her ears piqued up as she saw Elsa's mouth opening and closing, a soft phrase was repeated through those lips.

"I'm sorry Anna."

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Elsa eyed the steaming bath before her nervously. She had slipped up in the ballroom and nearly harmed Anna again. Anna was too precious to her and to come so close to hurting her sister again made her hate herself even more. Elsa forced her eyes closed as she slowly let herself into the bath, the boiling water burned her cold flesh mercilessly. The pain although physically brutal was comforting mentally, to know that she was being punished for her wrong doings. When she had finally got her whole body into the bath except for her head, the pain skyrocketed to new heights and she let out a scream. The burning water tormented every bit of her submerged skin. Her eyes snapped open to see her own self sitting in the other end of the tub, an evil grin plastered on the face. _Mareritt_.

"Well done Elsa, now it's my turn," Mareritt said and Elsa lost her grip on consciousness. Her last thoughts were on her sister whom she had let down. _I'm sorry Anna_.


	9. Cruel Awakening

**Fear**

**Chapter 9: Cruel Awakening**

"Monsters are real, and ghosts are too. They live inside us...and sometimes...they win."

* * *

Anna sat by Elsa's bed in distress yet again. However this time she had the comfort of Elsa's breaths to reassure her. Her eyelids were heavy but her sister outweighed her need for sleep. Anna grimaced as she felt her lower lip split and blood registered on her tongue. She quickly released the painful clench of her jaw freeing her injured lip from her teeth's harm. A hand went up instinctively to rub at the lip, soothing the pain. Although Anna was not sure if there was anything that could alleviate the pain she felt emotionally right now. It was a pain that came from seeing her sister in such a state; weak, injured and vulnerable. A far cry from the regal queen Anna knew who was perfect and strong in many ways. But there was something else as well that Anna did not want to admit. It was a feeling that bordered on betrayal and anger, as it all boiled down to the fact that Elsa had broken a promise. Anna let out a hollow laugh at her childish nature to uphold promises. But she could not deny the fact that the promise was important, it broke down the mental barriers that were still isolating Elsa. They promised that both of them were to no longer hold back anything, and that Elsa was not to harm herself again.

But here Anna sat beside the unconscious and injured Elsa. A result of a promise not kept. Although Anna could not bring herself to hate her sister, she was determined to give Elsa a good scolding once she woke up. She turned to look out the window, taking in the sight of Arendelle illuminated by the moon. The kingdom was bathed in a gentle white light. Anna felt something move close to her and panicked when she was suddenly held by the neck.

"Elsa?" Anna said in a mixture of shock and relief. The platinum blonde wore a neutral expression and was inspecting Anna closely. The neck grip on Anna did not loosen however.

"Elsa are you alri-"Anna was cut off and instead whimpered as lips came crashing down on hers. The kiss was intense but her split lip caused a slight discomfort to Anna. They breathed in heavily when lips parted, Anna thought she saw Elsa's eyes darken but shrugged it off when the blonde began to speak.

"I love you," Elsa proclaimed as she gave the biggest smile Anna had ever seen grace that face. Anna's discomfort rose slightly and she was not sure whether it was due to the hold Elsa had on her neck, the kiss on her split lips or the odd way Elsa had said 'love'. She watched on in a daze as Elsa casually got out of the bed and made her way towards the door.

"I'll be out for a while, love you baby," Elsa said before exiting the room. Anna sat there feeling overly warm at the name Elsa had just given her. It sounded possessive but Anna thought no more of it. What was of concern however was that Elsa had somehow ignored her injuries or the previous events. Anna opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she felt something trickle down her chin. A hand flew to her face to reveal blood running from her lip wound. _How did I, or even Elsa, miss that?_

* * *

Elsa woke up to the crushing of her windpipe. She tried to speak but all that came out of her was a strangled mess of air. Her eyes slowly focused on her assailant, an all too familiar sight. _Mareritt_. Elsa's hands instantly jerked into action only to be found restrained. Her eyes inspected the menacing ice cuffs that held her hands and feet securely to the floor. A floor made of ice. _My ice palace_ Elsa realized. She gasped with what little air she had left as she felt a sharp ripping pain in her heart. Elsa's vision blurred and she swore Mareritt grew larger. The hand on her neck withdrew and Elsa felt air slam back into her burning lungs. Mareritt let out a hearty cackle.

"Now since you can't interrupt me, let me start by expressing my sincerest gratitude," Mareritt said sinisterly. All Elsa could do was stare daggers as she attempted to regained her breath.

"I thank you for going along with my plans, it makes things so much easier," Mareritt continued as she walked around Elsa.

"What?" Elsa spat, her voice raspy.

"During our chess match, I was more than prepared to win and take control," Mareritt said kicking Elsa in the stomach for good measure "But I overlooked a very important factor."

Elsa stared at Mareritt as she stopped her circling and came close. The two were face to face. Elsa could feel Mareritt's every breath.

"Anna."

Elsa's breath hitched at the mention of the name and anger mixed with fear coursed through her. "If you dare touch her I'..AH!"

Mareritt smirked as she landed another kick on Elsa's stomach. "Do what Elsa? Now shut up."

Elsa clenched her eyes shut at the pain in her gut. Her mouth was shut tightly too, Elsa dared not to speak. Mareritt was satisfied with the new found silence.

"Now where was I?... Oh yes Anna," Mareritt said as she began to circle Elsa again "You see I would never be able to do what I wanted with Anna standing in my way and the fact your relationship was a wreck."

Mareritt stopped her circling to let out a slight chuckle. "I knew then that I needed Anna on my side, getting rid of her would be too troublesome." A finger lifted Elsa's chin forcing Elsa to look at Mareritt. "This is where you come in. You did a marvelous job too, seducing your sister with a few nudges from me. Now no one can stop me not even your beloved Anna. She will now trust and obey her one and only 'Elsa' wholeheartedly." Mareritt said with a mocking tone at the name 'Elsa'. Fear seized Elsa and her self-loathing returned once again.

"Poor poor Anna," Mareritt said sarcastically as she walked to the large double doors. Elsa watched on helplessly as she broke down. Tears streamed from her eyes. _What have I done? Anna is again in danger because of me_ Elsa mentally shouted to herself.

"Oh I'll leave some entertainment as well, don't want you getting bored do we?" Mareritt exclaimed as she swirled her hands. Figures and objects began to appear in the air and the figures moved by their own accord. Elsa recognized the scene playing before her immediately.

"NO! Please no!" Elsa screamed as she shook her head. Mareritt let out a frustrated sigh and she focused her magic at the screaming blonde. A heavy ice collar formed around Elsa's neck holding the thrashing head still. Mareritt smiled, satisfied with her work as she resumed her departure.

"Enjoy," Mareritt called out as she slammed the doors shut after her. She would finally have her way after so many years and it felt so good. Very good indeed. She was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Anna wandered aimlessly in the castle. The morning sun poured in through the windows that lined the walls, providing a warm glow for the interior. She had hoped to talk with Elsa but she had been unable to find the blonde. Anna was worried since Elsa did leave last night and has not been heard from since then. But she had been unable to find any leads so she opted to explore the castle, hoping that Elsa would be back in time for lunch.

Her walk led her to the gardens where a lone snowman stood in the centre. Anna noted that the air was quite chilly and the leaves were turning brown. It was a clear sign of autumn's arrival. She rubbed her arms to build up some heat.

"Olaf?" Anna called out as she approached the snowman who had his back to Anna. When she did not receive a response, Anna became confused. It was very unusual for Olaf to be so quiet let alone unmoving. Anna approached Olaf apprehensively.

"Olaf?" Anna tried again as she was within arms reach of the snowman. His arms were by his side and his head was drooped forward. Anna rounded to the front of Olaf to get a better look.

The snowman was terror-stricken and it was all to clear to Anna. Olaf was covered lightly in frost and it was mostly concentrated on his chest.

"Princess Anna?"

Anna snapped around to see Kai standing at the door way. "Yes Kai?"

"Your sister Queen Elsa has requested for your presence in her chambers immediately," Kai informed.

"Elsa! Oh yes right of course," Anna said, quickly correcting herself and masking her excitement. She inspected Olaf quickly before dashing towards the door where Kai stood. She would have to ask Elsa about this as well. As she sped off, Olaf's arm twitched ever so slightly.


	10. Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex, BDSM

**Fear**

**Chapter 10: Dominance**

* * *

Anna tripped only once on her way to the room, which if she had looked on was a vast improvement for her clumsy self. She slid to a halt before Elsa's door and her right hand excitedly knocked on the large door. A four strike knock with a distinctive rhythm that Anna had used for her whole life. Anna opened her mouth to call her sister but was surprised when the door opened right away. Gingerly, she placed her foot past the threshold squinting as she did so. The room was dark, very dark.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered as she walked into the room. She yelped when the door slammed shut behind her. Suddenly she was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and forced against the wall. Anna screamed in response only to find her mouth clamped shut. Her arms flailed about, desperately clawing at her assailant. Her body froze when a she heard a familiar chuckle.

"Calm down, it's only me Anna," Elsa said as she drew her head back. Anna then realized that her mouth was being clamped down by Elsa's in a kiss before.

"Elsa why is it so dark in here?" Anna questioned when she had finally settled her nerves. That earned her another chuckle.

"All the better for my ministrations," Elsa informed as she went back in for another kiss. Anna whimpered as lips came crashing forcefully onto hers. She was incredibly confused with herself. Half of her was very aroused by this new found side of Elsa but the other side was slightly worried to the sudden change especially into something dominating. Anna felt cold hands lift hers above her head where they were held in place by something cold and heavy. Elsa's hands then proceeded to trail down the restrained Anna. Shivers ran down her spine as Anna felt helpless and vulnerable to Elsa. The fact that she could not see heightened each and every other of Anna's senses which were being barraged by Elsa. The smell of winter mixed with lavender, the cold and silk touch of her skin, the dominating and warm lips and the wonderful feel of Elsa's hair was all that Anna could register.

Elsa pulled back from the kiss to continue it down Anna's jaw and neck. Anna gasped at the new sensation and her body quivered in excitement. Each kiss was different, Elsa alternated between hickies and gentle contact. All of which caused Anna to moan between breaths.

"This, is my mark. You belong to me," Elsa muttered as she planted another hicky on Anna's neck. Anna whimpered as the mixture of pain and pleasure fogged her mind.

"You're mine you hear?" Elsa said as she grabbed the redhead's hips. Anna tried to respond but her mind was incoherent and all that came out was a moan. The moan was suddenly replaced by a yelp when Anna was struck on her left cheek. Her hand instinctively attempted to proceed to the stinging area only to remind Anna that she was still restrained.

"Wha?..." Anna whispered as her still incoherent mind refused to cooperate.

"I said you belong to me, do you hear?" Elsa said menacingly. This was not the Elsa that Anna knew. Anna immediately shrunk into the wall behind her, frightened.

"Y-yes," Anna replied weakly, unsure of the situation. Another slap was landed on her already sore left cheek.

"Answer with respect! Address me as Queen," Elsa boomed, irritation in her voice. Anna whimpered at Elsa's command.

"Yes Q-queen," Anna said, stuttering in fear. She was unsure of Elsa's reaction and was unable to gauge Elsa's facial expression due to the lack of light.

"Good Anna," Elsa whispered huskily into Anna's ear. Anna immediately flinched at the sudden closeness of her intimidating older sister. Just when her mind was settling back down however, a pair of hands assaulting her sides and kisses on her neck sent Anna's mind into a confusing muddle.

"Time to get these clothes out of the way," Elsa mumbled to herself after planting another hicky this time on Anna's exposed shoulder. Anna trembled as she felt her clothing slowly losing its grip on her body before being discarded. Her cheeks were flushed as the last of her clothing, her undergarments, were discarded as well leaving her fully exposed. Before Anna could even voice her protests, fingers were expertly attending to her breasts. _How can something be so pleasurable yet terrifying?_ Anna asked herself.

Anna gasped when Elsa took her nipple into her mouth. A tongue swirled around her areola while a hand pinched the other. She let out a primal moan when something she could only guess as Elsa's thigh was shoved against her crotch. Elsa was relentless with her assault and Anna was nearing her peak. Anna instinctively bucked against Elsa's thigh, desperate for more friction to grant her release. Sensing this, Elsa pulled away.

"Ungh..Don't…stop," Anna muttered between breaths, her body so close to ecstasy.

"What is it that you want Anna?" Elsa asked innocently.

"Y-you know-w what it is," Anna stammered. Her body was burning hot with desire.

"No I absolutely have no idea," Elsa said teasingly if not a little harsh. "I want to hear you say it Anna."

"F-finish me my Queen," Anna said pleadingly.

"Gladly," Elsa replied pleased.

Anna shuddered as Elsa nipped at her earlobe and placed two fingers at Anna's entrance. She could feel Elsa smile against her cheek as the blonde's free hand mauled her breast. The fingers dipped in only to plunge in and out fervently eliciting a scream from Anna. It was cut short as she was kissed, hard, by Elsa. Her eyes teared up and her fingers and toes curled in anticipation.

Anna silently screamed as she hit her peak. Her body jerked and her eyes rolled into their sockets. Elsa slowly pulled away and released the recovering redhead from her icy restraints. Anna was vaguely aware that she was being carried to her room and laid on her bed. Through the fog Anna could make out Elsa exiting her room. She was unable to do anything but breathe as sleep overtook her.

* * *

"Fire!" the Captain yelled, followed by the thunderous burst of the cannons.

"Reload! Powder Monkeys pick up the pace!" the Master Gunner shouted as the guns were brought back into position. Hans watched on intently as another of his boats went through a firing exercise. Men scurried about to reload their cannons to unleash another volley, time was of the essence.

"Too slow," the Quartermaster beside Hans mumbled as a whole two minutes went by. Hans shook his head as one of the men dropped the barrel of gunpowder.

"Halt!" the Captain almost screamed as he caught sight of the spilt gunpowder. The man responsible cowered in fear as Hans approached him. Hans eyed the man tiredly, the day had been far too long.

"This is no place for fools like you!" Hans barked at the man. There really was no need to raise his voice but with the constant firing of the cannons he was finding himself somewhat deaf.

"I'm sorry sir, please have mercy!" the man begged. Hans turned to the Captain ignoring the man's pleas.

"Captain have this man disposed of immediately, I will see that your boat be tested again tomorrow morning," Hans said as he slowly walked off. There were sounds of scuffled feet and screaming but Hans did not care. _One less fool_ Hans thought to himself.

The crew was absolutely terrified and kept their distance from the Prince. Hans snickered at the sight for fear was a powerful thing to have on your side.


	11. Life's Too Short

**Fear**

**Chapter 11: Life's too Short**

* * *

Confliction of emotions, especially with those that are inexperienced, can practically rip a person apart. In this case, Anna was struggling to keep herself together.

Anna was finding it harder and harder to come to a solid comprehension. She had been in a state similar to shock the entire week. Elsa had been…..insatiable to say the least. Anna had spent her entire waking hours under the influence of Elsa's ministrations, leaving her incredibly exhausted every time. What worried her however, was how dominating and possessive Elsa had been. Just recently Elsa had taken to restraining Anna in Anna's bedroom. It was not just a simple locked door restrain, instead it involved wrist and ankle manacles. The act had been, well, arousing the first time. But when Elsa had left Anna with no intention of freeing the girl, Anna was frightened.

Anna's fear only grew when Elsa became rough during their sessions. She had tried her best to absorb the pleasure, but Elsa's dark eyes and that frightening smile made it impossible. The worst were the slaps. On her body it was somewhat fine, but when inflicted on her face Anna was close to tears.

Each session left Anna emotionally torn, embarrassed and weak. She felt vulnerable and not just because of her restrains, but because she trusted Elsa.

When Anna had tried to confront Elsa about her concerns, the older sister had simply conjured a muzzle of ice to silence her.

Her head snapped up when the door to her bedroom swung open. She watched in rapt attention as pale legs came into view, walking purposefully towards her. Anna tilted her head back, ignoring the protest of her stiff neck, to look up at her visitor.

The sight was another subject of conflict. Anna felt warm and at peace with the warm smile Elsa was giving her. At the same time Anna was frightened and agitated at the dark intimidating eyes that Elsa trained on her. She let out a frustrated whine as her emotions went to war once more, tearing her apart slowly.

"I thought that recent addition of ours was a clear reminder that you are to remain silent, looks like you really are useless," Elsa whispered as she knelt before Anna.

Anna's eyes widened in shock as the insult registered in her mind. The simple word put all her slaps that she received to shame. She desperately looked in Elsa's eyes, hoping to find a hint of humor that would indicate that Elsa was joking.

"You have served well for the past week, well as good as a 'spare' can manage," Elsa continued, putting emphasis on the word 'spare'. Anna felt her chest tightened as that word, that label, the very thing that only Elsa had assured Anna was otherwise, was thrown at her by Elsa. She felt the familiar feeling of inadequacy and it only worsened at the fact that Elsa was the one who made her feel this way. _No, Elsa would never say this to me!_ Anna mentally argued to herself. Yet Elsa was kneeling there, right in front of her with an unsettling sneer.

"Don't worry my darling, you'll be free in due time," Elsa murmured as she lazily traced a pattern on Anna's neck. She suddenly drew away and was back on her feet with surprising speed. "I have matters to attend to, I will return with your dinner later," Elsa said matter-of-factly as she walked towards the door. "Don't wander off Anna," with that, Elsa left with a hearty laugh.

When Anna was certain she had gone, she released the breath she had been keeping in. The verbal abuse was new, and certainly not for the best. She was utterly confused as to why Elsa would treat her in such a way. _Elsa loves me, she loves_ _me_ Anna assured herself. She jerked when a trickle of water ran down her arm. Looking up, Anna was surprised to see her manacles melting. _Love...will...thaw. Of course!_ Anna realized as her restraints started to loosen up. She watched in excitement as she focused her thoughts on her love for the Elsa she knew.

It was not long before she was finally free, opting to flee through her window once she was dressed. The advantage of having your room as your prison was that you knew it better than anyone else. Once at ground level, Anna took on a more civil stride that was slightly hurried. She kept calm as she walked on, Anna did not want to raise suspicions after all. The guards were oblivious as the Princess exited through the front gates, using the departing castle staff as cover.

However when she had reached the town, she broke into a sprint. That was when strong hands grabbed her, one on her mouth and one on her waist. Pulling her into the darkness from which they had came from. Anna was ready to defend herself, but the need for it vanished when she heard her assailants voice.

"Shh Anna!"

"Kristoff?" Anna whispered when the hands let her go.

"Yea it's me, sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you," Kristoff replied. Even in the darkness Anna could still see him scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Kristoff where have you been?" Anna questioned, her whisper a tad too loud.

"Long story short, we cannot trust the Royal Guard. Or anyone for that matter, they locked me up. Good to see that you're okay," Kristoff answered, his tone was dead serious.

"Locked you up? Kristoff wha-" Anna lost her words when her vision became clearer, allowing her to see the multiple injuries Kristoff had, especially on his face. "Kristoff! Are you alright?" Anna asked hurriedly, the injuries were horrendous.

"Don't worry about me Anna. Remember how I went to the Trolls?"

"Yes...Ye...Yes! Yes I do! What did they say?" Anna exclaimed.

"Not much, only that Grand Pabbie wants to see you."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Kristoff gave her a silly grin. "Never been better."

Anna did not push further, she will get to the bottom of it later. Her eyes wandered skywards, admiring the North Mountain with its blue aurora. _Wait, blue aurora?_ Anna thought puzzled.

"What? What is it Anna?" Kristoff questioned as the Princess stared off into the distance.

"The North Mountain, are aurora's supposed to be like that?" Anna asked monotonously, her mind elsewhere. Kristoff turned to examine the phenomenon.

"No...that's rather odd," Kristoff replied after a moments thought. He turned back to Anna when she pulled his sleeve.

"We need to go to the Ice Palace first, come on," Anna beckoned. Kristoff saw no reason to argue so he trailed after the Princess. Picking up an agitated Sven on the way.

* * *

At the top of the North Mountain, Anna was met with a very concerning sight. Far more concerning than Kristoff's story that she managed to get out of the man on their way here. She was terribly exhausted and the rising Sun was a clear sign of just how long their journey had been. The once majestic ice castle now looked incredibly frightening with its gentle blue color replaced with a dark purple hue. Anna raced up the ice stairs to the large front doors as fast as she could. She had a real bad feeling about all this. Anna could vaguely hear Kristoff behind her, shouting for her to wait. But there was no time Anna knew, her guts screamed for urgency. She pushed the large doors open once she reached the top and raced inside.

If the outside seemed bad, the inside was a disaster. The interior boasted a bright red color theme, which pulsated in a heartbeat manner. Cracks ran along the walls and floor, one of the stairs was in ruins. The once grand ice fountain had crumbled. Despite the slippery floor, Anna ran as best as she could to the remaining flight of stairs. She climbed them with dread growing within her with each step.

Anna felt exhaustion crash onto her with just a few steps left. _I must do this, for Elsa, for me, for us_ Anna coaxed herself. Her knees burned in protest and her lungs were drawing in erratic breaths. Anna's vision blurred at the edges and she did her best to shake the nauseous sensations. She felt an overwhelming need to crumple onto the floor as she reached the top and would have done so if it were not for her discovery.

Elsa was shackled very much like she was previously. She was kneeled with her ankles chained to the floor and arms chained above her head to poles of ice on both sides of her. Her head was kept in place by a thick ice collar around her neck. Her body otherwise was slumped in defeat.

That was not the only thing that stunned Anna, there was also the fact that Elsa was right there. No not Elsa, but the Elsa that Anna remembered long ago…..an eight year old Elsa. She was even dressed in her younger attire and topped with her navy blue headband. Anna stood there mesmerized, unsure of what to do. Was this a trap? For all she knew it could be a ploy, a cruel one if that.

However when Elsa started crying, Anna found herself responding instinctively by running straight for Elsa. The crying turned into a gut wrenching scream as Anna got closer. Her hands went to grasp Elsa, in hopes of comforting her. Anna gasped as her hands went straight through what should be a solid body. She moved her arms about experimentally and each time her hands went straight through. Putting her hands aside, Anna looked up to meet terror stricken eyes looking past her. Anna turned around to see just what was causing such pain and was taken aback by what she saw.

There floating in the air were three paintings. They seemed like paintings to Anna at first but if she knew anything about paintings, it was that they do not move. The three floating paintings did though, and Anna found them to be exceptionally detailed, real almost. Her eye for detail stopped when she realized what those three displays where showing. The one on the far left had a younger Anna and Elsa playing in the ballroom, although Anna never remembered their playtimes involving Elsa's powers. They seemed to be in the ballroom Anna assumed, and the play seemed fine enough. Her mood dropped as she saw Elsa let out an icy blast, straight for her head. She watched in horror as her younger self fell unconscious onto the snow. Before the sight could properly sink in however, her eyes darted to the display in the middle. This one was familiar, too familiar.

It was them during the Eternal Winter. Anna watched as the pair walked back in from the balcony, she knew what was coming next. As soon as the news left her lips, Elsa slowly lost control and struck her in the heart. The moment which Anna remembered all too well, she rubbed at her chest instinctively. It was hopeless, she was not the one with powers and intelligence. She was just…..a spare. Anna never stood a chance against Elsa's outburst.

The last display was of a frozen Anna. This one Anna never had the opportunity to see it herself, and she wished she had not. It was unnerving, to see herself frozen solid. An ice statue that was her lifeless body, she shuddered at the sight.

Worst of all, they kept displaying the same thing over and over again.

Anna looked back at the eight year old Elsa, understanding what she was going through. _She's being tortured with these memories non stop_. The thought made her sick, her stomach threatened to flip. A tear made its way down her flustered cheeks as she felt helpless. Even with her in the way, Elsa could somehow see right through her. Anna could not even touch the girl, to give her a sign of comfort. Anna's heart was heavy with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Elsa," Anna whispered as she choked back her tears. The poor girl did not even hear her, she just continued to wail.

"Anna!"

Anna turned her attention to the doors she had come from. Kristoff was running towards her, carrying a worried look.

"Anna, are you alright? What happened?" Kristoff exclaimed as he slid on his knees to the redhead.

"Can't you see?" Anna said, her voice hoarse. Kristoff took a quick look around before turning his attention back to her. His face reflected his confusion. _He can't see it, see her_ Anna realized through her foggy mind.

"We need to get to the Trolls," Anna slowly said as she reluctantly tore herself away from the little Elsa. Kristoff just nodded, watching her intently. Anna took one last look at the eight year old Elsa, using as a source of determination instead of sorrow. _I'm not giving up on you Elsa, just you hang in there_.

* * *

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff shouted as they finally arrived at the Valley of the Living Rock. Anna had just managed to keep herself together, focused and determined, during their journey. It was much longer when they were not using the 200 foot drop as a shortcut this time.

The Trolls were surprisingly quiet as they revealed themselves, possibly sensing the urgency in Kristoff's tone. A few murmurs were exchanged here and there but silence fell when at last a large rock rolled towards Kristoff.

"Princess Anna it is good you are here, dark magic has grown terribly stronger around you," Grand Pabbie exclaimed. The pair knelt before the Troll so they could be of same height.

"It's Elsa…I don't know what's wrong…she's changed," Anna informed between shaky breaths. "I'm scared," She admitted.

Grand Pabbie frowned at the news and gestured for Anna's hands. Obediently, Anna placed her trembling hands in the Trolls. She watched in silence as Grand Pabbie went to work. His facial expressions were the only thing Anna could pick up on. Otherwise it was an uncomfortable silence that dragged on.

Anna looked eagerly at the Grand Pabbie as he finally stirred from his trance. Her eagerness stopped cold when Grand Pabbie frowned even deeper than before.

"Princess Anna, I need you to listen carefully," Pabbie spoke lowly, Anna nodded quickly. "Elsa has been torn from her body, leaving some dark power in charge. It is fortunate you were able to escape its grasps. To be torn however would mean her apparition needs to be kept somewhere, she cannot be killed by her own.."

"Her Ice Palace," Anna exclaimed. Grand Pabbie nodded in agreement before continuing "The Ice Palace is an extension of her spirit and magic, and a good indication that she is still in connection. Quickly, follow me."

Anna and Kristoff quickly followed after the Troll as he rolled back from where he had come from. Pabbie continued to roll as they approached a cave, which had a very small entrance. Kristoff stood outside as he was too big, and Anna went straight in.

The cave was warm and illuminated by a soothing golden glow. Anna could feel her body slowly relax, relieving the pain in her sore muscles.

"Here, take this," Grand Pabbie said as he offered Anna a pendant with a white crystal. Anna was confused but obliged nonetheless, holding it carefully with two hands. The crystal was about the size of her thumb. On closer inspection, the crystal had an amber tinge.

"This will help, keep it safe," Pabbie said when Anna had secured it around her neck.

"What does it do?" Anna asked, still confused.

"It converts the strongest feelings into something materialistic, physical. Allowing it to be directed at a target," Pabbie informed.

"I don't quite understand,"

"I use it to vent out anger from my people. However in this case you can use it direct your love at Elsa's possessed body," Pabbie continued patiently.

"My love?" Anna squeaked.

"Yes, I am fully aware of your true love with Elsa. It will be powerful enough to bring Elsa back."

"A-and you don't mind?" Anna asked timidly.

Pabbie gave her a warm smile. "It is not mine nor anyone's place to question love."

"Thank you, thank you so much" Anna said, relieved that her love was actually true.

"Now when you confront her, you must focus on your love. The crystal will glow, when that happens imagine your love being thrown at Elsa," Pabbie instructed.

Anna was absent mindedly toying the pendant, busy concentrating on Pabbie's instructions. "Right, I got it."

"Good then you must get going, there is no time to lose."

"Grand Pabbie?"

"Yes Princess Anna?"

"I found..ah what did you call it…Elsa's.." Anna struggled to find the term.

"Apparition?"

"Yea that's it! I found her in the Ice Palace, but why was she so young?"

Grand Pabbie sighed at the question. "I feared you would ask. The reason is because your sister had developed the dark force shortly after she had struck you with her powers. Her apparition is reflecting her last pure self, which was when she was still a child."

"Wait Elsa struck me?" Anna breathed, shocked at the information.

"Please save that question for later Princess Anna, you must hurry."

Anna reluctantly headed to the exit, pushing the urge to be stubborn aside. Bidding her farewells, she stepped out into the cool air.

* * *

Anna fiddled the pendant with her hands nervously. Sven was going as fast as he could, racing against the lazy Sun. Evening was falling upon Arendelle and Anna needed to be back to the castle before Elsa became suspicious. _It's not Elsa, not my Elsa_ Anna reminded herself. Kristoff seemed hesitant to return to Arendelle but Anna assured him that he will be safe.

The sled was suddenly tossed into the air, sending Anna tumbling onto the ground. When she had finally came to a stop, she grasped at her neck and was relieved to find that the pendant was still there. Anna struggled to get to her feet as her head was still spinning from her landing.

A loud shriek stole her attention and she squinted her eyes at the direction of the sound. First she saw Kristoff, against the tree trapped by ice. Then she saw her, Elsa, strutting towards her. Anna immediately backed up in fear, her legs tripping on themselves.

 _Pendant, the pendant!_ Her mind was screaming at her but it was slow to register. Elsa was getting closer and Anna was panicking. Crunch, crunch, crunch, was the sound of Elsa's footsteps on the new patch of snow on the ground. Elsa was taking her time, she was in no particular hurry. _Wait Elsa, that's it! Love!_ Anna finally remembered, grasping for the pendant quickly.

The pendant grew warm in her hands, and emitted a soft white light as it did so. Anna gasped when the pendant suddenly left her touch with a loud crack. Her eyes followed the pendant as it flew in the air before landing on the ground. Anna felt her heart stop as the pendant shattered in contact with the ground. Shattered, the white crystal exploded into a thousand fragments.

In shock, Anna slumped onto the ground. Her eyes never left the shattered remains of the pendant, the remains of her last hope. Anna felt her blood run cold as Elsa let out an evil cackle somewhere behind her. Footsteps got closer.

She was roughly lifted up by her neck. Her eyes widened as Elsa lifted her easily with one hand, the grip on her neck was tight. Elsa's grip was strong enough that it was choking her. Anna let out a strangled cry as her arms battled with the hand on her neck.

Anna felt the grip on her neck tightened even more. Her lungs were burning in a firestorm as the lack of air got the better of her. Anna kept her eyes on her attacker and would be killer, her own sister Elsa. Even though she knew it was not her Elsa, she could not help but associate otherwise. She cried her last few tears as her death approached, knowing that she had failed, knowing that she was to die at the hands of her true love. And that was the last thing Anna held on to as she lost her grip on reality. Love, she held on to love, her one and only true love Elsa.

With a blinding flash of light, Anna surrendered herself to death.


	12. Confusion & Deception

"Pabbie…will she okay?" Kristoff whispered as the Troll came to sit beside him.

Grand Pabbie let out a heavy sigh before giving the concerned man a weak smile. "She'll be alright…for now," Pabbie muttered, his eyes focused on the ground.

"For now...for now. Wait what do you mean, for now?" Kristoff exclaimed, looking at the Troll for answers. Answers that he so desperately needed right now, especially from the wisest person he knew.

"She's draining and unless her power is requited, she will slowly drain to her….death," Pabbie replied after a moment's hesitation.

Kristoff turned to look at the two sisters, lying side by side. One was alive but unconscious, and the other was apparently slowly reaching her death. "Anna…" Kristoff muttered under his breath. "But how is she still alive? I mean she isn't breathing," Kristoff asked as he watched on intently, an eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"Physically she is dead. However her soul is still present but draining slowly," the Troll replied flatly. The other trolls formed a circle around them, a somber mood rested on the assembly.

Kristoff cursed himself for not being more alert and cautious. He should have been able to see the attack coming and could have saved her life. The entire event was so quick, and he never really feared ice until that moment. Kristoff remembered watching on in horror as Anna slowly slipped away, strangled by her own sister. And then it happened, a blinding flash of light that burst from the Princess. When his vision had finally returned save for a few spots on his eyes, he found the Queen a few feet away groaning in pain. Anna was even more concerning for the poor girl was practically glowing. Kristoff was stunned as he watched her entire body emit a white light that pulsated erratically. It was warm, soothingly warm and somehow also willed away the ice and snow around them. In frenzy, Kristoff was just able to retrieve his sled and rush the two sisters back to the Valley of the Living Rock.

"So you're saying that light…it's her soul?" Kristoff asked slowly, trying to grasp the situation. Pabbie noticed his struggle and began to explain.

"Her spirit, passion, everything about her burst free in the last moments of her life. That was how powerful she was on the inside. It is something I have never seen for myself," Pabbie said in fascination. The Troll thought it best if he withheld that it was also the power of Anna's love, the poor man already had too much to process. It was oddly beautiful, Anna's glow. Bright and pure yet warm and welcoming. The very essence of Anna herself.

Kristoff did not need to ask about the fact that Anna's glow was dimming. It was clear as day what it meant and it was agonizing to watch.

"Did it work?" Kristoff asked in a whisper. Pabbie simply nodded with a weak smile. Kristoff sighed heavily as he placed his heavy head in his hands. Exhaustion, fear, dread and a whole heap of feelings were taking its toll on Kristoff.

"Now Kristoff, what happened to you?" Pabbie asked as he attended to the man's wounds. Kristoff winced at the treatment but began his story nonetheless.

_Kristoff felt absolutely horrible, his head was spinning and his stomach was threatening to retch. His mouth felt uncomfortably dry and his poor limbs were agonizingly sore. A wave of nausea kept rocking back and forth rendering Kristoff unable to get up. Grudgingly, he decided to remain sprawled on the floor waiting for the moment to pass. He took that time to take in his surroundings, a cobblestone structure with moss growing in every crevice. The room was poorly lit and oddly chilly. It reminded him of a dungeon._

_Wait a dungeon?_

_Kristoff got up quickly, his hands scrambling on the grimy floor._

_"Easy, easy," a familiar voice called out from the shadows. Kristoff resorted to put himself into a sitting position after struggling for too long._

_"General Major Erling, is that you?" Kristoff questioned to the dark, his eyes struggling to accustom to the dark lighting._

_A soft laugh echoed around Kristoff and it was then did he realize how small the room was. "Even here and now, you still are adamant about formalities. Yes it is me, and how are you feeling?"_

_"The worse I think I've ever been, where…where are we?"_

_"A dungeon that I am unfamiliar with, odd since I thought the only dungeon in all of Arendelle was in the Royal Castle," Erling replied as he shuffled close. Kristoff saw that the man was badly injured as Erling came into the light. His forehead was bloody and face horridly bruised. He held his left arm protectively and walked with his shoulder slumped, unusual for a military man._

_"Ignoble icicles, Erling what happened!" Kristoff demanded more than queried. Erling gave a silly grin as he plopped himself down next to Kristoff._

_"These?" Erling pointed with his good arm to his wounds, Kristoff nodded fervently. "Nothing really, you should see yourself," Erling shrugged it off, laughing at the end before coughing up. The pair sat side by side as they slowly gathered themselves. Kristoff felt much better and could actually stand on his feet by the time Erling had stopped his coughing fit. The man dismissed it when Kristoff attempted to help him, much to Kristoff's dismay._

_"There are much more important matters at hand, like getting out of here for one," Erling spoke authoritatively however his voice however betrayed his pain._

_"Well any ideas?" Kristoff asked after a moment of thought._

_"Since you're more knowledgeable with tools and materials, I thought I would ask you," Erling replied with a mocking bow._

_"Watch it, I'm the knowledgeable one here remember?" Kristoff shot back as he made his way to what he now knew as their cell door. The door looked sturdy with its teak wood framed with expensive iron._

_"Hm, its no use. This door's to strong and you have no idea how to pick locks," Kristoff stated after he was satisfied with his inspection._

_"Who needs to pick locks?" Erling shouted back. Shouted. Kristoff spun around to find Erling gone, and a hatch revealed in the ceiling._

_"Hurry up will you?" Erling shouted from the depths of the ceiling. Kristoff was about to joke back when Erling's tone snapped into his mind. Gone was the humorous if not calm tone and instead Erling sounded agitated. Kristoff could not help but feel even more uneasy than he already was._

_The ceiling was within arms reach, and Kristoff was able to haul himself into the passageway above. It was awfully small and dark, disorientating for Kristoff. Kristoff only had the sound of Erling crawling ahead to help him in the right direction. Their journey was quiet save for Erling's grunts and curses, the man was suffering badly Kristoff could tell._

_Crawling sure was painful especially since Kristoff never bent himself over for long periods of time and as such his back was already burning with pain. The passageway suddenly began an upwards incline, and Kristoff was desperate to reach the exit. He already had lost track of time in this forsaken passageway._

_Erling was saying something or another up ahead but Kristoff could not make out any of the words. He was about to shout to the man when suddenly he was blinded by a bright light. Light! Kristoff laughed like an idiot as he gathered the energy to scramble towards the light. As he got closer, his nose picked up the smell of the sea and eventually he could hear it, the gentle beating of the waves on the soft sand. He moved as fast as he could, the thought of the outdoors cheering him on._

_The floor beneath him suddenly ended and he fell with a surprised yelp. Kristoff scrambled to his feet but the journey in the passageway had completely disorientated him. Like a drunkard, he stumbled about desperately trying to stand before collapsing onto his knees._

_"Shh! Let me help," Erling whispered, suddenly beside him. Kristoff felt strong arms hold him steady, allowing his poor brain to settle. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the bright light and before long he could see the familiar setting sun in the horizon. The sky was a mix of yellow and purple. Much like these bruises Kristoff thought to himself as he inspected his arms, wincing as he caught sight of them. There were bruises, cuts and gashes that Kristoff was pretty sure were not just on his arms._

_"Get down!" Erling hissed and Kristoff gladly complied. It was then did he notice they were on the docks, very close to some of the largest ships he had ever seen. His eyes quickly snapped to Erling before following his gaze to two men strolling on the docks. Kristoff cocked an eyebrow in confusion as he recognized their uniforms, Arendelle's Royal Navy. Why was Erling so scared? The barrel hiding him was gripped tightly as the two men got closer. It was obvious then that it was no stroll, they were walking with speed and their swords were drawn. Their eyes darted about their surroundings, and it was then did Kristoff realize the gravity of the situation. They were looking for them. And not in the nicest way either, their weapons were firmly gripped as if expecting hostility and their eyes were dark. Kristoff gulped noisily as he shrank himself behind the barrel, suddenly aware that his life was in danger._

_"Can you run?" Erling suddenly asked, breaking the tense silence._

_"Wh-I-uh yea think so…" Kristoff replied nervously._

_"Good, because I think I have another reason for hating the Navy," Erling spoke with venom in his voice. Kristoff was honestly scared with this new found side of the General Major._

_"To think they captured us and beat the living daylights out of us, what is going on here?" Erling muttered, his question was rhetorical however._

_"Wait, they're responsible for all this?"_

_"Yes! where do you think we are?" Erling snapped at him as aggressively as a whisper could allow. Kristoff took a second glance of their surroundings and it dawned on him that this was not just the docks. The ships, the flags, the buildings, the fortifications….this was the Naval Base. The flags that flew proudly about especially on the ships suddenly carried a new meaning to Kristoff. And not a good one either. What have I gotten myself into?_

_Kristoff was torn from his thoughts when Erling hauled him to his feet. The air was suddenly filled with roaring shouts especially from Erling beside him. He set into a full blown sprint for all he was worth, his energy fueled by his panic. Sometime in his escape, Kristoff was suddenly aware that Erling was no longer by his side._

_"What are you doing? Keep running! Find Princess Anna!" Erling bellowed as Kristoff turned around. The man was holding a measly plank as he waited for the pack of sailors. "Just go!"_

_The urgency in Erling's voice was enough to set Kristoff into motion, if not hesitantly. He was worried for the General Major considering his injuries and the piece of wood he was wielding as a weapon. But he was worried for Anna as well, if they were not afraid to harm the General Major, there was no telling just how far they were willing to go. The Royal Guard and Royal Navy were no longer to be trusted. So he ran, to where he did not care for now as long as he was away from where he was. Hopefully Erling would get out of this safely as well._

Kristoff finished his story just in time as Elsa stirred. The platinum blonde mumbling incomprehensively as she shifted about. Pabbie and Kristoff slowly got up and made their way to Elsa, taking it slowly in case she might not actually be herself. However the first intelligible word that left her mouth left it to no doubt.

"Anna!"

Elsa scrambled towards Anna, her movements became frantic when she found her sister void of life. Kristoff's breath caught in his throat when he studied the Princess, the eerie glow was no longer present.

"I think we're too late," Pabbie muttered beside him and Kristoff barely heard him. Elsa was screaming now, the shrill sound of agony filled the entire valley expressing the pain of the Queen.

"No! Anna, please no!" Elsa cried weakly when her voice gave out. She clutched Anna's body to her chest tightly, her fingers cradling the freckled cheeks. "I'm so s-sorry, please don't leave me," Elsa pleaded as she placed kisses on Anna's forehead. She hesitated before kissing her on the lips. Kristoff was stunned at the sight. The blonde trembled noticeably as she deepened the kiss, tears streaming down her cheeks onto Anna's.

"I love you," Elsa whispered weakly when their lips parted.

A scream suddenly broke out in the valley, but this time it was not from the Queen. Kristoff gasped in shock as Anna-Anna!-suddenly jerked about, desperately pushing at Elsa. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise at her sister's return, her mind was filled with a sense of relieve and joy. That was short lived however when Anna began thrashing about, trying to get away.

"Stay away from me!" Anna screamed when she finally tore herself from Elsa's embrace. She staggered a good distance away from Elsa before curling up protectively on the ground. Her screams grew louder when both Kristoff and Elsa rushed to her.

"NO! Stay away!"

Elsa felt her heart sink at the sound of her sister's voice, the usual bubbly voice was now replaced with a mixture of fear and distress. She felt worse that Anna would not even allow her close, a clear reminder of who was the cause of it all.

"Anna it's me, please let…"

"Stay away from me!" Anna screamed again. However it sounded more like a plea than a command.

"Anna I'm sorry!" Elsa apologized however it was drowned out by Anna's incoherent screams. Pabbie and a number of Trolls rushed past Kristoff towards Anna, one of which was Bulda. The female Troll was the first to reach the redhead, immediately trying her best to calm Anna down. Eventually the screams subsided, and Anna resorted to whimpering. Elsa could not take it any longer so she ran, gathering the distressed girl into her arms. Anna resisted at first but Elsa remained firm, drawing Anna tighter to her body. The redhead gave up fighting when exhaustion hit her but made no effort to return the embrace.

Elsa did not care, as long as Anna was safe in her arms she was fine. Anna had every reason not to love her at this stage, after what she had done, but Elsa would not sit by the side as her Anna suffered. The poor girl deserved more.

"Elsa, i-is that really you?" Anna whispered when she was reduced to sobbing. Elsa could not help but cry herself at the sight of her sister so weak and hurt.

"Yes Anna, it's me. I'm so sorry for everything," Elsa replied weakly. Mareritt's actions were unclear but the results were more than enough. _Wait Mareritt, what happened?_ Elsa thought to herself.

"Fret not Your Majesties, for Anna here has succeeded in rescuing you Elsa," Pabbie said as he approached the sisters. Elsa looked at her sister in shock, regret and awe. Her sister had risked her life to save her, again.

Anna nodded solemnly to the Troll but refused to make eye contact with Elsa. _It will have to do_ Elsa thought to herself as she stroked the strawberry blonde hair gently. _I really don't deserve you Anna_.


	13. Prelude to War

**Fear**

**Chapter 13: Prelude to War**

"Let the trumpets sound, let the men shout their battle cry. For it may well be the last acts of civility"

* * *

"I-I want to go home," Anna muttered. Elsa nodded in acknowledgement even though the redhead could not possibly see her. She tested her grip before quickly lifting Anna up. Even though she refused to face her, Elsa could feel Anna tighten her grip on her arms. It was not a tight hold instead it felt like a gentle squeeze. _At least I can still touch her_ Elsa thought to herself. Once she felt confident carrying her sister, Elsa turned to face a still stunned Kristoff.

"Kristoff, if you would, please take us back to the castle," Elsa asked softly, trying to assess the man. Kristoff took a considerable amount of time to snap back into his senses, and when he did, it was clear that Kristoff might actually need more time.

"I uh….yes…no actually no Your Majesty there's-," Kristoff spluttered, disagreeing with himself with each shake of his head.

"Save it for later Mr. Bjorgman," Elsa cut the stuttering man off. She was finding it incredibly hard to keep her royal composure together, and she surely did not want to crumble here out in the open. Whatever had happened prior, had left Elsa exhausted and weary. All she needed now was to get back to the castle as soon as realistically possible, it did not matter if it was by a reindeer instead of a royal entourage.

"Yes your Majesty," Kristoff exclaimed before clamping his mouth shut. Elsa gave him a weak smile as they walked off to his sled. Kristoff sat in the front and Elsa held Anna close in the back. Grand Pabbie came by to check up on Anna briefly. He reassured them that both sisters were in good conditions and that they both just needed some rest. With that done, they were off on a rather awkward journey.

Anna was oddly quiet and so was Kristoff. The man kept turning around as if to say something before snapping back forward. Elsa just was too tired to be irritated by such an act so she simply ignored it. However nothing could be done to ease the tense silence that hung on them as they rode back to Arendelle. Elsa knew what it was like to live in silence, but never with Anna in the picture. To have the usually bubbly strawberry blonde reduced to silence and void of expression was too much to take in.

Elsa gnawed her bottom lip as she sat uncomfortably. Her unease took on new heights as they cleared out of the valley into the open, to be greeted by the morning sun. The warm and bright rays did nothing to improve their journey. If anything, it made Elsa lose her liking for the Sun. She realized too late that losing Anna meant losing everything. There was nothing for her if Anna was gone, even if it were not death but separation. She instinctively clutched Anna tighter to her despite the obvious resentment of her sister.

After an agonizing eternity, they were graced with the sight of Arendelle in the early hours of the afternoon. The citizens watched them curiously as they journeyed to the castle. Elsa forced herself to ignore the stares and murmurs of the crowd, instead she focused on the rapidly approaching castle. As soon as the sled came to a halt, Elsa got off with Anna in her arms. She shook her head to stop Kristoff who was still trying to say something and took a brisk walk into the castle. The same was done for the servants along the way, and a few guards.

When she had finally reached Anna's bedroom, Elsa thought that her arms were seriously going to fall off. But she did not complain out loud, after all that Anna had done for her this was the least she could do. That did not mean that it made it any easier but rather that she just had to deal with it. Gingerly, she laid Anna on her bed before tucking her in. She stood next to the bed awkwardly, too afraid to be near but not daring to be of distance either.

"Do you need anything? Water? Food?" Elsa asked meekly, as if her voice could shatter her sister if it were too loud or strong. It was a thing that she only did during her isolation years where her mother called her _mjūkr_. Meek. She had long past that phase with Anna back into her life, now however Elsa seemed to journey full circle.

"I'm fine, just…just leave," Anna whispered flatly. Elsa barely heard her with her heart thumping madly, her pain echoing with each beat. The whole situation was pulling her heart apart, and it would be no surprise if she found her heart on the floor soon.

"Ok, if you need anything you know what to do," Elsa replied quickly, before taking her leave. She barely managed to hide her sounds of crying as she left, taking quick steps as she went. Her resolve shattered when she crossed the threshold and shut the door behind her. All of her strength left her and she slumped onto the door before ending up sitting on her rear. Tears poured uncontrollably from her eyes and her body shook uncontrollably. Elsa found it only fitting that it would happen right on Anna's door. _So this is what it must have felt to Anna, to be shut out_ Elsa thought to herself.

She lost track of time as she sat with her back on the door, something that she had never done before. The emotions and exhaustion left Elsa practically a mess. Her crying had subsided a while back and all she was left with was a heavy heart. The solitude of the moment was shattered when thundering footfalls echoed in the hallway. Elsa focused her tired eyes at the source of the distraction to see a Royal Guard approaching with haste.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! You must come at once to the castle turret!" the Guard shouted in panic when he was within a reasonable distance of the Queen. It made Elsa panic herself.

"What for? What is the matter?"Elsa queried, gesturing with her hands for the man to settle down.

"We are under attack!"

Elsa immediately stiffened at the news but was motionless beyond that. All sorts of thoughts about defenses and evacuation swirled about her head but were being pushed away from the front of her mind. Instead Elsa had the feeling that this was expected? There was something absent she deduced. The issue was important, of the critical sort but there was something amiss. There was a major factor that she was missing, too important to let slide. Elsa remained deep in thought as the Guard continued to shout at her in panic. All she could hear however was garbled nonsense as her mind was too focused on digging her memory. An important piece of information that Elsa was certain she had that was crucial to this issue, however it seemed that piece must have taken flight and flew south. _Wait, that is it…..south…southern..The Southern Isles_.

The Guard yelped in surprise as the Queen grabbed him by the elbow and began dragging him with speed. His legs eventually caught up allowing him to escape the hold and run independently.

"Make haste! Take me there," Elsa demanded when the Guard caught up. The man nodded before taking off, leaving Elsa to chase after him. Her chase however was cut short with the slam of a door. With the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Elsa snapped around instantaneously to meet Anna.

Elsa gasped in surprise at the presence of her sister right there next to her. Anna shot her a stern glare that faltered slightly to reflect her inner pain. She understood the message clearly, _I'm coming with you but you better keep your distance_. With a quick nod of her head, she continued her dash after the Guard. Anna lagged behind but followed nonetheless. Elsa was not complaining however, Anna's presence was more than she could ever possibly ask for.

Elsa managed to piece together glimpses of the guard with her limited knowledge of the castle to lead them to the castle turret. Five Royal Guards and two men from the Royal Navy were already there in deep discussion. She recognized the two Navy men, Vice Admiral Bard and Admiral Birger. The Royal Guard present consisted of a Brigadier, three Colonels and one Captain. Their names were unknown as General Gunnar was very picky on his men, resulting in constant changes which Elsa never did not catch up on.

When Elsa and Anna came into view the men halted everything to give their formal greetings which Elsa nodded right through. Admiral Birger was the first to step forward and she took a fraction of a second to compose herself.

"Admiral Birger," Elsa acknowledged "Do inform me on the situation."

"Your Majesty, just a few moments ago one of our trade ships was intercepted and sunk right outside the fjord. The survivors made it back on their rowboats to notify us-"

"Is it the Southern Isles Admiral?" Elsa said, cutting the man off.

"I-uh why yes Your Majesty," Admiral Birger replied, taken aback by the question.

"And size of fleet?" Elsa asked coldly, slipping back into her Queen persona.

"Estimated about twenty strong, maybe more. They have quite the firepower although I doubt it will help much with the fjord-"

"Squeezing them in and thinning them. Yes Admiral I'm very well aware of the fjord," Elsa finished for the man. It was a piece of knowledge among a multitude of others which she had learnt in the years prior to her coronation. The fjord of Arendelle was the only naval entry point to the kingdom and not particularly wide. As such naval forces had to squeeze through to get in range therefore rendering the case of numbers as unimportant. But that was based on the fact that they could handle a wave of warships coming into their harbor, which Elsa was quite unsure about.

"What about us? What do we have ready," Elsa asked as she approached the edge of the turret overlooking the fjord. She could see a handful of ships out on the horizon.

"We have four ships at the ready. The Bjorg was unfortunately damaged during the last uh storm and the Bodil was extensively damaged during your latest requested exercise," Birger replied, assuming an emotionless tone to match the Queen's.

"Requested exercise? I have not requested any exercise as of late, Admiral Birger,"

"Your Majesty you did request the exercise, I have the letter with your royal seal in my quarters if you wish to-"

"Another time, I will deal with this later. May I borrow your telescope Admiral?" Elsa cut the man off once again. The issue would have to wait till later, if there was a later. The Admiral nodded before handing over his telescope.

"Survivors you say? Were there any deaths?" Elsa asked with emotion present in her voice. She was genuinely concerned.

"Yes unfortunately Your Majesty, about twelve lost souls," Admiral Birger informed quickly. Elsa nodded but said nothing more.

Elsa carefully took the telescope into her hands. After all, the equipment was incredibly costly and fragile. _And incredibly hard to handle_ Elsa grumbled to herself as she struggled with the telescope. It was odd how things seemed harder in real life than in the books she read. After a few attempts, Elsa found a practical and comfortable hold on the apparatus. She shut her left her eye and let her right peer through the glass lens.

Beside her, Anna bounced on her heels anxiously. Again Anna felt incredibly helpless in the situation, she had never delved into anything on war and was not even sure how to fight properly. The only thing that interested her was about tales of romance and adventure.

Elsa did learn however, that much she knew. Anna knew as her sister took in the ships from her telescope, her brain was busy working away on the most intelligent strategy. That is because Elsa was the one granted with the intelligent brain. Anna sighed heavily as she watched on. She was not sure what she was doing here, she had long established the fact that there was nothing she could possibly do. But there was undeniable need to be next to her, even when her very presence confused her so.

A sharp intake of breath stole her attention and she focused her eyes on Elsa next to her. Anna eyes widened in concern when she saw Elsa with her mouth and eyes wide, skin sickeningly pale. Anna's brows furrowed as she sought to comprehend the sight. Did something Elsa saw shocked her? The ships were enough to shock Anna herself since Anna had never seen so many ships especially with violent intent. But that was not it, there was something else, something that had completely stunned her sister. The issue was so pressing that Anna decided to break her silent conduct.

"What? What is it Elsa?" Anna asked in concern.

Silence fell on the pair for quite some time before Elsa responded.

"It's the Norse," Elsa muttered incredulously. Anna continued to stare at her older sister in confusion, not quite understanding what importance the ship Elsa spotted held. Well it was a ship she guessed, you would not refer to a person as 'it' right?

"Elsa, I don't quite understand," Anna whispered. When Elsa did not respond, Anna grabbed her by the shoulders and turned the mesmerized blonde to face her. "Elsa? Please tell me what's going on," Anna demanded, seeing that she was not getting through to her older sister.

"Anna," Elsa began after what seemed to be an eternity "Mama….Papa."

Those few words did not shed light on the situation for Anna, if anything it confused her even more. Elsa seemed to be speaking in a trance, and it was terribly unsettling. Worse, she had no idea what had completely mesmerized Elsa.

"Elsa, you're not making any sense!" Anna exclaimed in frustration. She shook the blonde for good measure just to emphasize her point. Suddenly, Elsa's dreamy blue eyes focused on Anna in a flash. The intense gaze had Anna backing slightly away in fear.

"Anna, the Norse was our parent's ship," Elsa spoke calmly.

"Elsa, don't be ridiculous. It sank," Anna stated angrily. Although she had to admit the news was incredibly startling.

"Anna, we only knew that because….The Southern Isles informed us so," Elsa said, shuddering at her last words.

"W-what? No way..no it can't be," Anna squeaked out between rapid breaths. But at that point, Elsa was far gone. Her eyes were vacant and her breathing had slowed. Anna knew that look, and it answered all of her questions where words failed.


	14. Taking Sides

"…evacuate by the Mountain Pass. We will be travelling light. Take only the essentials with you and proceed in a civil manner. I repeat, by the order of the Queen.."

Kristoff eyed the group of Royal Guards warily. He had been worried at their arrival at first, thinking that they were hunting him down. Surely the whole of Arendelle by now would have known of their arrival in the afternoon. But this was different, and an equal cause of worry as well. This was an evacuation. The citizens that were milling around broke into frenzy, running this way and that while shouting nonsensically.

Amidst the roar of the crowd, Kristoff picked up a distinguishable 'crunch'. He immediately snapped his attention to his partner in crime and sure enough his guess was on the mark. Sven gave him a meek smile as he tried but failed to stuff a carrot into his mouth.

"Sven!" Kristoff hissed, "Are you out of your mind?"

Sven just shrugged nonchalantly as he began to munch on his carrot again.

"This is hardly the time Sven!" Kristoff reprimanded as he snatched the offending vegetable from the reindeer's mouth.

Sven snorted angrily at the loss of his snack. He grunted his disapproval even louder when Kristoff decided to toss the carrot far away for good measure.

"Oh stop calling me names. You know you're supposed to be hiding, remember?" Kristoff said ignoring the pout the reindeer was putting on. "You're hard enough to hide already, try at least to make it easier?"

Sven let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. Kristoff did the same at just how ridiculous their situation was. Here he was, an ice harvester along with a stubborn reindeer trying to hide from the Royal Guards. He would not even call this escapade of theirs remotely hiding, the crates they were using for cover could not even cover up Sven's upper body. The reindeer was simply too large. Sven, as expected, was unfazed by the exposure and simply took the whole situation as one big joke. Kristoff could not get along with the reindeer any longer for it seemed that their capture not so long ago had shaken the poor animal quite badly.

He stared daggers at the Guards as they began to spread out. The mass of people were growing steadily and Kristoff took the opportunity to make a move.

"Alright Sven, you stay here ok?" Kristoff instructed, "It'll be impossible for us both to make it through the crowd, its best I go alone."

Sven snorted and grunted his disapproval at him. Kristoff groaned at his friend's stubbornness as Sven began to get up.

"C'mon Sven, think about it," Kristoff pleaded, "You're gonna stand out in the crowd easily."

Sven groaned at him but sat back down. Kristoff patted him reassuringly.

"You'll be much safer here."

There was no particular direction the crowd was moving to, but the mass of people would help a lot to avoid the Royal Guards. He muttered countless apologies as he slowly made his way through the crowd of people, careful not to attract any attention to himself.

Kristoff tensed up when the air was filled with loud thunder. They continued in rapid succession, which confused him since thunder never did that. The people around him stopped as well, curious as to the source of the sound.

A loud scream pierced the air. And then the chaos began.

Kristoff fell to the ground in terror as the earth gave way. Loud booming roars was all to be heard. He looked up to see fireballs streaking through the sky.

People around him had gotten back onto their feet and were fleeing for their lives. A woman ran up to Kristoff and hoisted him up.

"Don't just lay there, run!" she screamed.

"What's happening?" Kristoff shouted back.

The woman resorted to dragging Kristoff with her. She dragged him into a side street that took them to the docks.

"Hey! Would you stop tha-" Kristoff was lost for words at what he saw. Massive ships beyond anything he had ever seen, with masts reaching for the heavens. The lamps on those ships were so numerous they could have been mistaken for a town out on the water. He had finally found the source of that impossible thunder, and it certainly was not anything natural. The ships were firing their cannons in rapid succession at Arendelle. They were under attack.

Kristoff snapped his eyes to the ship's masts, looking for a flag. Squinting hard he could make out what looked like the insignia of the Southern Isles.

_Hans_

Kristoff turned to find that the woman had fled. He decided to think less about it and focus more on the task at hand. Kristoff ran back into the crowd and towards the direction of the castle. All thoughts about sneaking past guards were thrown out of the window. The frenzy of the crowd and chaos all around them would surely take all the attention.

That and most definitely the artillery barrage on the city's outskirts. Kristoff managed to stop in time as the fruit stall right in front of him exploded, sending off splinters and fruit scraps. Thick smoke settled around the hit zone, clogging his lungs and burning his eyes. But there was no time to recover, at this rate the whole area was going to get worse.

Another volley was fired and Kristoff dropped onto the ground hard. The tavern on his left was struck, dispersing loose bricks and a thick layer of dust around the surrounding area. He realized too late that the tavern housed multiple barrels of flammable liquid otherwise known as alcohol. The inferno that soon followed the initial strike confirmed his fears. Fire burst out of the tavern with such force that it knocked the wind out of the poor man. When he snapped back to his senses, he discovered to his horror that he was not out of the fire's clutches. He was on fire. Kristoff screamed in agony as he rolled about on the ground, desperately trying to rid his sweater of the flames. The fiery beast seared his skin mercilessly even through the layers of fabric and crackled menacingly.

Kristoff clenched his eyes shut as the flames leaped to his face. He prepared for the worst but was not expecting a cold body of liquid slamming right onto him. Shocked from the temperature change and spluttering for air, Kristoff opened his eyes to see Sven with a bucket in his mouth.

"Sven!" Kristoff exclaimed in both relief and anger.

Sven dropped the bucket and bounded towards Kristoff, who received him in a hug.

"Damn it Sven, I told you not to come for me," Kristoff sighed, "You could have been killed."

Sven huffed at him and Kristoff could not help but chuckle lightly.

"Yeah yeah I know, you're tough," Kristoff clutched Sven's fur tightly, "Thanks for saving me buddy,"

Kristoff barely took two steps before the house in front of him was hit. The salvo this time was much more powerful, decimating the house and the surrounding buildings. He was unable to hold his ground as the shockwave threw him backwards.

The world went quiet saved for the sound of a constant ringing. He struggled to his feet as his vision took its time to recover. Kristoff barely registered the sharp pain in his bare arms over the sight of the Royal Castle all the way at the bottom of the hill. _It's way too far_.

He thought he heard Sven calling but could not be sure. The dull ringing was doing a number on him as the world around him was in chaos.

A nudge to his side got his attention and he turned to see Sven, who was trying to get him to notice a nearby wooden cart. The cart was rolling slowly downhill, its horse must have taken off. It was his best chance of getting to the castle fast.

The cart was gaining speed and very soon it would be out of reach. He had to make a quick decision, either turn back now while he still could or jump on that forsaken cart down the hill to the castle. The cart taunted him with its slow crawl down the hill.

Another nudge from Sven had him in motion. Kristoff ran with all his might with his eyes set on his target and leaped into the cart, which pushed it forward.

The cart shook painfully on the cobblestone as it rolled down the hill at breakneck speed. Kristoff tried his best to hold onto the sides of the cart but the constant shaking made it hard to grip tightly. As a result each jolt and shudder sent him stumbling about even as he flailed his arms in an attempt to balance himself.

Arendelle around him blurred to form a mass of reds, oranges and blacks. Even with the blurred vision he knew of the inferno consuming Arendelle. He covered his nose and mouth with his good sleeve as the acrid smell of smoke assaulted his nostrils. Kristoff did his best not to think of how many people were burning and how the smoke he inhaled was their ashy remains.

The crowd grew thicker as he approached the Royal castle. Thick angry smoke blanketed the kingdom, straining his vision. That's why he saw the barrels approaching too late. Kristoff did what he could, he jumped. The cart beneath him continued onwards to smash right into the barrels. However the speed at which the cart was travelling at was enough to take the barrels forwards as well, catching up to Kristoff as he began to descent. That allowed Kristoff to land in the mangled heap of weak wood, somewhat dampening the impact.

Kristoff lay there for a bit, groaning at his pain. Nothing was broken at least. The dull throb of his head and persistent ringing of his ears made getting up harder than it should have been. Kristoff grabbed what he could to support himself, cursing at his swaying vision. He stumbled along the street that lead him straight to the castle only to find some kind of commotion.

A large group of people congregated on the street. Their attention towards the castle. Kristoff scanned ahead to find a convoy was exiting the Royal Castle, speeding down the street. People quickly moved to both sides. Kristoff inspected the convoy as group by group went pass. All of them seem to be carrying cargo and not people. Anna was definitely not in the convoy, that meant she was still in the castle.

Kristoff was planning to cross the road when a woman rushed up close beside him. He naturally glanced at her and did a double take at the horror written over her face. The thing that he found most gripping was her eyes, those eyes that he recognized. Those were a mother's eyes. Quickly, he followed her focus to a little girl on the road. Without a second thought he was running into the path of the convoy towards the little girl. Her sapphire eyes locked onto him and Kristoff could see the plea for help in them.

Eyes clenched, legs pumping Kristoff swooped the little girl off the cobblestone. He felt the horses brushing against his back, but there was no solid contact. The girl held on tightly to him as he slowed down on the other side of the street. She was shaking uncontrollably, scared and frightened. Gently he set the girl back on the ground, still keeping his arms around her. Her mother ran to their side, shouting words of praise and thanks. Hearing her mother the girl's fear began to subside, and Kristoff let her go back to her mother.

Kristoff began the tedious mission of weaving through the crowd again as he made his way to the castle gates.

* * *

The hallways were empty and dead quiet. It made sneaking about easier but it also meant that there was not a soul to help him in finding his objective. Kristoff was certain he was here just a moment ago.

As he was about to head into another hallway, Kristoff suddenly heard footsteps. He immediately recoiled back and pressed himself firmly against the wall. Very slowly, he inched his head out, trying to ascertain who was coming his way.

Kristoff immediately recognized Anna's strawberry blonde hair. He also recognized the two guards by her side. They were the same guards that had jumped both him and Erling not long ago. Kristoff felt his heart race, those guards were dangerous and that meant Anna was in certain danger.

Kristoff felt a surge of anxiety as the footsteps drew closer. Step, step, step, he heard the ominous sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to where he was hiding. Any moment now they would reach him. He could take his chances and attempt to hide in the shadows, hoping that they would be incredibly blind to miss him. Or he could save Anna. Kristoff dug his nails into his palms as he weighed the odds and his chances against two armed men. Closer now, there was not much time left. Kristoff could feel his body quaking with energy even though his mind screamed with reason.

He lunged for the closest guard, his arms enveloping the man as they went down. A scream could be heard but Kristoff was dead focused on his victim. The man reacted instinctively, thrashing about to free himself. It was not something that Kristoff had not dealt with before, he had his fair share of wrestles with a particular reindeer. But that was just a one on one, and Kristoff knew the second guard would be onto him very soon. The ring of a sword being unsheathed confirmed this. He quickly turned to the source and saw the second guard in motion. Kristoff swiftly swung at the man's legs, hooking right underneath the knee and knocking the guard right off his feet. The guard in his arms seized the moment to free himself and roll away to safety.

Kristoff scrambled to his feet as the guard went down. He tried stomping on the man but the guard was swift, rolling himself out of harms way. Kristoff halted in his assault when he noticed movement in his peripheral vision. The sound of an object streaking through the air made it known to him that there was no time to act. Like fireworks, the impact resonated deafeningly in his ears and Kristoff thought he felt the strike. He thought did, but he was still standing and there was no physical pain. Confused, Kristoff turned to see a terrified Anna with a broken vase in her hands. The victim crouched by his feet with his hands cradling a bloody head.

An angry growl had Kristoff turning back around to the other guard who had gotten up. The guard appeared to have lost his helmet from his fall and Kristoff could better see 'Baldy's' death glare.

With difficulty, Baldy transferred his sword to his right hand. This provided Kristoff the much needed time to prepare and react as the guard brought his sword down for the kill. Kristoff blocked that hand with his left while his right swung at the man's head. It was a solid blow, one that sent the guard stumbling backwards.

_Thump!_

Kristoff slumped onto the floor in a daze. There was pain in his head and right shoulder that throbbed excruciatingly. It took him a moment to realize that he had just been rammed into the wall, his shoulder taking the brunt of the hit. That brought clarity to form another realization, that the man responsible was not finished with him yet.

Kristoff turned his head gingerly to see, as predicted, the guard approaching him. He could see the anger and determination in every part of the man, from the angry crease of the forehead to the white knuckles. His despicable features morphed into a look a thousand times nastier.

"Filthy peasant," 'Ugly' spat before launching his fist.

Kristoff tilted himself with all his might to the left, just dodging Ugly's blow. The need to survive caused Kristoff to swing both his arms at his aggressor. The blow, although sluggish, added on to Ugly's forward momentum to send him straight into the wall. Kristoff heard the guard hit the wall with a sickening crack.

But he was far from done.

"You're dead!" Baldy screamed. Kristoff rushed to his feet to face his opponent.

Kristoff swung first, big mistake.

Baldy drove his right arm down underneath Kristoff's before swinging right up. It effectively locked Kristoff's arm and invalidated the punch. Kristoff cried out in pain as the guard pulled him forward and twisted his trapped arm. Pressure began to build up in his shoulder and he knew that it was a matter of time before his arm would be broken somehow. His cries were cut short when the guard crushed his throat with his left arm. Terrified, Kristoff clawed desperately at the arm around his neck with his free arm. It was a futile attempt, and the pressure on his throat and shoulder kept on increasing.

Kristoff saw Anna on the floor with Ugly towering over her. Anna was struggling to get up, her actions unsteady. Ugly had the remains of the broken vase in his hands. With a blood curling roar Ugly brought it down on Anna's back, slamming her into the ground. Yet Anna still tried to get up. Ugly spat at her defiance and brought the vase down again. Kristoff knew that Anna would not be able to endure this for long. Anna needed him.

Gathering what remained of his strength, he slammed his free elbow into his captor's side.

A jerk, the pressure slightly loosened.

Lungs burning, eyes losing focus.

Again, forwards and swing back.

Another jerk, this time an audible grunt could be heard.

Kristoff seized his only hope, rapidly slamming Baldy's side again and again. Each time the grunts became louder. Each time, the pressure eased up.

But it still was not enough. His body twitched involuntarily at the lack of air, his eyesight failed him. Kristoff was battling to stay conscious. He needed more slack. With a final raise of his arm, Kristoff slammed the guard one last time.

A loud guttural groan, pain subsiding. The pressure had eased enough for Kristoff to tear away. He gasped for air, feeling the life rush back into him. But this was not the moment to indulge in relief.

Blady said something incomprehensible to his ears but got his attention anyway. Kristoff turned and gave a fist to the face. Baldy's head snapped to the side and the big man collapsed to the floor

It was only Ugly left.

Kristoff decided to wait this time, he knew the consequences of taking the first move. Ugly's fist twitched as the two stared each other down. Kristoff teetered on his unsteady feet.

With a mighty roar, the guard swung at him at full force. Kristoff pushed himself back with both feet. The fist sailed through the air harmlessly. Lack of contact sent the guard stumbling forward. Seizing his opportunity, Kristoff let loose his left fist onto the man's exposed neck. Pain shot up his left arm as the fist hit home.

Kristoff immediately regretted hitting the guard in such a bony region. Although Baldy hit the ground for what seemed to be the last time, his fist was paying the price.

Kristoff limped his way over to Anna.

"Are you alright?" Kristoff asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I've definitely seen better days, my body hurts terribly," Anna admitted.

Propping Anna against a wall, Kristoff collected the guard's swords and handed one to her.

"You don't really think there will be more of them, do you?" Anna hesitantly took the offered weapon.

"I certainly do," Kristoff replied, "besides its better to be on our guard."

Anna nodded in agreement.

"We need somewhere to hide for the time being," Kristoff said, "Any ideas?"

"There…should be a small storage room just down the hallway," Anna replied, thinking hard, "If I remember correctly."

The two made their way as quickly as they could down the hall and into the storage room. Although Anna seemed to have not remembered quite correctly, as Kristoff found the room was quite large. With its size, the room held a large assortment of furniture and other large fixtures.

Kristoff slammed the door after them and quickly went to work barricading it. Anna joined in as well, tossing everything in the room at the door. Once the door was sufficiently blocked, they stood back.

"Wait…here…a bit," Kristoff gasped, "Need…to…think…first."

Anna silently agreed and gave Kristoff some space.

"Where is Elsa?" Kristoff asked, breaking the silence.

"She went out with the fleet to negotiate," Anna replied, walking to the other side of the room.

"Negotiate? With the Southern Isles? Is she crazy?"

"Kristoff we don't stand a chance against them," Anna replied frustrated. But those were Elsa's words, not hers. She instead agreed with Kristoff, Hans would take what he wants by any means.

There was an awkward pause between the two which made Anna uncomfortable. Kristoff seemed to be deep in thought.

"How could you?" Kristoff finally said, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" Anna exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kristoff continued, anger seeping into his words.

"What? Tell you what?" Anna was confused, not understanding where this conversation was heading.

"No, let me try again. When were you going to tell me?" Kristoff pressed on, "If you were ever going to tell me."

"Kristoff, I don't understand!" Anna cried out.

"Oh you understand very well! Stop lying to me!"

"Kristoff, please! I do not understand what you are talking about!" Anna implored.

"That you and your sister, were…were," Kristoff whispered, barely audible.

Anna gave the man a confused look, not quite understanding. Whatever it was, it caused an uneasy sinking feeling in her chest. She dreaded his next words.

"Incest."

Her heart skipped a beat, panic began to set in. "It's not what you think!" she said quickly. Her mouth was one step ahead of her brain.

Kristoff glared at her, his once soft eyes turned cold. Anna felt like he was completely a different man.

"What I think is wrong now? Tell me what I should think about it" Kristoff fumed.

"Kristoff please! Just listen to me…I-I can explain-"

"It's wrong Anna!"

"I know that Kristoff! Don't you think I would have thought of that!?"

"So why did you do it?" Kristoff shot back.

"I don't know," Anna said, staring at the ground in defeat.

"What do you know? What do you really feel?" Kristoff pressed on.

"All I know is that everything she says and does to me really matters. Elsa really matters. I would do anything to keep her safe. The things I would do just to make her happy!" Anna poured out, "Not a moment goes by where I don't think of her. I waited thirteen years for her because I couldn't face a life without her."

Kristoff was silent, eyes pointed at the ground.

"I-I love her," Anna confessed.

Silence.

Anna took steady breaths as she watched the man across the room. It felt incredibly good to let that out, to have the burden off her shoulders.

"No, you're wrong. You're confused Anna,"

"I am not," Anna protested, before adding quietly "But sometimes I wish I was."

"I don't want a part in this Anna," Kristoff seemed more distressed than angry now. "Do you know what people would do if they hear about this?"

Anna remained silent. She knew, she had read about it. Read it ten times over. She vividly remembered the words 'Certain Death'.

"But I'll help you, I'll help Arendelle. Because I don't want to be the bad guy," Kristoff

With his back to her and their distance apart, Anna felt her stomach twist sickeningly. She had not meant to hurt this man so. Kristoff did not deserve this, what had she been thinking? Anna bit on her tongue forcefully, unsure of what to say.

"Then let's do this for Arendelle. I at least owe them that," Anna spoke up.

Kristoff didn't respond at first, facing the wall. Anna slowly walked up behind him. Finally Kristoff took a deep loud breath before turning to face her.

"What's the fastest way out of the castle," Kristoff inquired, eyes not quite meeting hers.

"Through the east wall, I'll lead the way," Anna replied easily.

"On three," Kristoff instructed, as he began taking down their barricade.

Anna nodded and tightened her grip on her sword.

"One."

Sweat on the brow, sweat trickling down the back.

"Two."

Arms tensed, hands firmly on her weapon. Anna looked to Kristoff, awaiting his last word.

"Three!"

* * *

The mighty vessels of war loomed out at sea. Their mighty size and sturdy construct boasted their strength and power. The fleet of the Southern Isles was definitely a powerful one, and it did not help that Arendelle only had four ships at the ready. Four ships that paled in comparison to the size of these vessels of war. Elsa remained firm however, pushing her fear to the side. She was relieved that the message had gotten to their invaders. Elsa was even more relieved that the cannon barrage had ceased. She stood firm at the bow of her ship, she would show that she was not afraid. A strange quiet settled upon Arendelle, not of calm but as if the kingdom had lost its voice to scream in despair.

Elsa tried not to think about the ship they were heading towards. The Norse was a chilling sight. To have been told it had sank in a 'tragic' event of nature and only to find out it had all been a lie was something that made Elsa incredibly uneasy. She had so many questions. Was it truly the Norse? Or was this some sick joke to taunt her? Were her parents still alive? She could barely digest that last thought.

"Your Majesty, are you sure about this?" Admiral Birger asked nervously as he approached.

"I have to be, who knows what twisted plans Prince Hans has in mind," Elsa frowned.

"Twisted indeed, I fear for your safety Your Majesty."

"Then fear no more, my life is now my own responsibility," Elsa stated, "Keep yourself and your men safe."

She turned to face the Admiral and she could see the fear in the man. His pale skin, sweaty forehead, shaking hands and unsteady legs said everything. He could not be blamed however, Arendelle had been for a long while at peace. With good relations with her neighboring kingdoms, Arendelle had no real enemies. The Admiral may have been trained well, but it certainly did not make up for experience. Books can only do so much.

"Admiral Birger, are you afraid?" Elsa asked quietly.

The Admiral visibly tensed and gulped forcibly. Struggling slightly he responded "Y-Your Majesty I-"

Elsa vaguely registered liquid being splattered onto her. Upon contact, her body seized up in response at the unexpected. It was a whole two seconds before Elsa realized that Admiral Birger's throat had been slit open and that the liquid on her was his blood. The Admiral collapsed onto the deck right before her eyes. Her eyes went back up to see the man responsible for this. Previously out of sight due to his position behind the large Admiral.

"General Gunnar?" Elsa exclaimed in surprise.

"He always was a coward, the fool" Gunnar said, examining his blood stained sword.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elsa demanded, backing away from the man.

"Long live the Queen, Lenge Leve revolusjonen," Gunnar said with a hollow voice. His eyes were now trained on the Admiral's body, inspecting it with morbid fascination.

Elsa paled at Gunnar's words, especially at how unnervingly chilling they had sounded. She took a quick step back. Ears throbbed with each beat of her racing heart. Her eyes swept the deck, taking all the men on board and just how vulnerable she was at the moment. Some of the men seemed to be genuinely shocked, but most wore a hard look. Elsa felt surrounded and overwhelmed, fear taking over her senses as she panicked.

Everything ceased when Gunnar's eyes shot up at her, causing her to take another step back. She eyed the weapon in his hands warily but most of her attention was at his face, trying to gauge the man.

"Stay back," Elsa warned.

"Lenge leve revolusjonen"

Elsa's world went black.


End file.
